Clans Are A Setback
by XxAnthemxx
Summary: Naruto grew up without anyone. Alone and shunned from all. When he decides that he is done being around this toxic atmosphere he decides to move. The only problem is that where he ends up is much more territorial than is necessary... {world where everyone is with association to animals- shifters if you will} warnings and disclaimers are the first 'chapter'.
1. Warnings and Disclaimers

Disclaimers and warnings!

Okay! So there will be yaoi and boy love so if you don't like- don't read. I also won't be spoiling who gets together and who tops/bottoms (seme/uke). Also I don't believe in the "once a bottom always a bottom" thing. It just doesn't make sense... Plusit's  
fun to watch the person who is use to being in control lose it, am I right?

I don't own naruto. I think it's pretty obvious as the franchise would be a gay man's wonderland if it was ;} haha

Also I won't be making authors comments so don't be sad if I don't write my two cents in.

I will write as well as possible, but I'm not perfect. Even all my AP language classes haven't completely whipped me into perfection. Damn school.

Feel free to leave any comments on where you think the plot should go and what you think of it over all. If/when I make grammatical errors I won't mind you pointing them out- I'll try to fix them.

Characters may not be completely in character and the anime won't completely match up to my little fiction piece so don't fret about it.

Yes there will be cussing if that was what you were worried about... But that's not why you come to these M rated stories is it...? ;}

Now enjoy!


	2. Today

Naruto rolled over in his twin sized mattress which smelled of rat shit and ignored the aching of his muscles. He worked so hard for what seem like little reward. His golden hair that defied gravity swayed as chilly air from a lone window swept throughhis  
minuscule apartment. He lived alone. He worked alone. He was alone.

The apartment was a dead one. It held no life to it -save for the blonde that ghosted around it when he needed sleep or simply had no where else to go. Shattered glass laidbelow the broken window. Naruto gave up trying to keep the damnthingwhole  
as people seemed to just want him to freeze to death in the lowering temperatures of fall. The floor may have had a nice warm rug once upon a time, but all that lay for ones feet to hit was cold concrete save for the wooden slabs thatwhere in  
the half bathroom where tile use to be. Strips of tacks use to line the only separate room, but Naruto was able torip the pain inflicting terrors out of the ground. His bed was across from a simple open kitchen that had no island, microwave,and  
no sink. The brokenwindow was built to the right of the bathroom which stood to the right of the kitchen. The only thing to the left was the door that lead out of the hell hole. Everything looked cramped and unnaturally vacant like it wasan  
abandoned place taken up by a homeless man and mice.

Naruto rolled over and looked at the small pink alarm clock that he bought for five bucks. Like he did everyday, he promised himself that he would just leave, but the day he would leave seemed to always be out from under  
the thin sheets of theunsanitary looking bed. His bright blue eyes looked as dead as his apartment felt as he did hismorning routineof doing a few push-ups followed by a slew of other athletically inclined work outs. He stretched  
for a bit before heading to the bathroom where he made sure his steps where light and staccatoso as to not get another splinter from the palebrown wood. The blonde washed up the best hecould splashing water on his face, brushing  
his teeth, and putting on some cheep deodorant. He slipped out of the apartment after changing into some clothes that he kept in one of the kitchen cabinets.

As he walked toward his part time job at an asian cuisine restaurant he slowly forced himself to pump energy and enthusiasm into his walk and aura. No one knew if he didn't show them.

With a big enthusiastic smile he swung open the door to Ichiraku the warm smell of food wafted heavily out of the place sending goosebumps across the expanse of tan skin that Naruto had inherited. Maybe in a few hours he would leave. He would work for  
a bit of cash on his card and just swiftly walked inside his genericblack t-shirt and black slacks matching that of the girl behind the cash register.

"Oh. It's just Naruto." She said bitterly slinking into the kitchen behind her. Naruto rolled his eyes and clocked in.

"Hey, be glad my sexy self is here- now you can go home." Naruto yelled to the back pressing buttons on the screen of the register. He took in the empty seats of the place noting a few chairs out of place. Shouldn't be long before the lunch rush.

"Okay. I'm leaving. Make sure you don't burn the place down." The girl handed Naruto the store keys as his shift would end with him closing up past him the smell of her perfume stinging Naruto's nostrils.

"Have fun on your date, Ayame." Naruto winked at her when she glared at him from the doors. She muttered something incoherent as she left. He shovedthe keys in his pocket.

"You know kid, I really don't see why you insist on being so happy all the time, but I'm glad you can find it in you." An old man said from the kitchen window. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin, a quiet yelp escaped his lips.

"why do you gotta do that, ya old geezer?" He twisted his body to meet the gaze of the man who shrugged.

"It's my restaurant, I do what I want." He left the window to go cook some more knowing the regulars. Naruto cleaned his space and began to straighten the dining area. The cracked glass of one of the tables made him think of hisapartment. It really  
wasn't a home. His eyes dimmed as his thoughts traveled. What was he going to do? He didn't have much aspiration. He didn't know what he was going to do tomorrow, hell he did even know what he was going to do after work. Thefuture seemed so  
bleak to him, muddled with the consequences of an unknown past.

The door swung open as the blonde finished setting up the last chair forcing him out of his thoughts. He scrambled to the register a smile plastered on his face. The face of a stranger neared him and he asked the generic questions that wascustomary  
for a cashier to say. The man just looked at him, his dark eyes boring into the tan skin of the cashier.

"Is this your first time here? I can explain the menu if you would like." His smile never left his lips as he grabbed a paper menu to give to the guy in front of him.

"Wow. You probably don't even know your species." The man said finally carelessly wafting the paper menu awaywith his hand.

"Excuse me?"

"A dumb blonde like you probably doesn't even have a major animal. Ha, I wouldn't be surprised if you were nothing, but a lowly anteater." He chuckled and combed a hand through his hair. Naruto pressed his lips together making his smile more  
took everything in him to keep from putting the guy in his place. The man swayed and added,"just give me some miso ramen and make sure to use gloves to give it to me." The man sluggishly blinked. Naruto then notice that the guy was  
blonde rung up the order and tookthe guy's cash his smile irritated. Who the hell day drank, then walked into an a Asian cuisine place, and insult the staff. Naruto walked into the kitchen and helped Teuchi, the owner, make the dish. He justdidn't  
want to be under the scrutinizing eye of the idiot in the dining area. If another costumer walked in they could ring the damn bell. Naruto reluctantly put the bowl on a trey and added some utensils. He walked to where the man was sittingand  
placed the trey in front of him.

"If you need anything else please ring the bell on the front counter." Naruto said before turning to walk away from the prick. Said prick stood up and grabbed the shoulder of the blonde making him turn back around to face the idiot.

"I thought I said use gloves when serving me, anteater. Man, you are dense! I bet your a carrier- have you gone through your first heat yet?" The guy stumbled through his words and swayed some more. Naruto smiled and squinted a bit.

"No, sir. And I haven't even turned 18 yet even if I was." Naruto grumbled pulling his shoulder from the man's hand.

"Oh, so your parents never told you, huh? That sucks. Heard heat hurts pretty badly.." The man chuckled and grabbed the ramen and hurriedly splashed it onto Naruto who's eyes widened. The boy full on yelled as the hot liquid hit him, burning hisface,  
left arm, and torso. Luckily it wasn't so hot as to leave a mark, but it hurt like a bitch. Naruto was in to much of a shock to notice the man collect himself, "that was just a preview. Your welcome. Now your prepared." He then promptlywalked  
out of the restaurant.

It was not the worst thing to ever happen to him, though it was one of the most uncalled for things to happen to him in a few months. Naruto shook with anger and shock. That was it. He ran to the bathroom and cleaned up all thathe could then went  
out to the dining area and vengefullyscrubbedup the mess the man had made. He walked into the kitchen as he pulled the store keys from his pocket. Narutoput themon the counter next to the stove where the old man was.

"I quit." With the words said he promptly left the place. He didn't know what he was _doing_ or what he was _going_ to do, but he was done being in the god forsaken place he had been in for the past seventeen years. He gathered what little stuff  
he had

in his dank apartment in a backpack;swiftly hewalked out leaving a note on the door just so that everyone who even cared to look at his door would know he wasn't going back. It would be easy enough for them to cancel his contract as it  
did entailthat he should have been gone a year ago. They only let him stay because no one else would take the room and 100 bucks a month was money they would take greedily.

Naruto didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to go where shattered glass would not follow. Not tomorrow, not in the next hour. Today.


	3. A Slap to the Face

Converse dug into a dry dirt path while big blue eyes looked around at medicinally swaying trees. Naruto had walked right out of the ghetto's of Konoha's second largest city. He didn't keep track of how far he had gone or where he had gone to; the blonde  
simply was contently walking and feeling the freedom of the weight on his shoulders lighten. He had never actually left the place, though he had thought about it almost everyday he spent there. Who knew a bit of ramen would actually make him pull  
the trigger? Ramen might be his new favorite food. It was quite refreshing to see that not all of the world looked like someone wiped their ass on it. Naruto was mesmerized by the sheer beauty of the woods he walked in. Golden leaves mixed in with  
green had an odd contrast especially when flecks of red leaves showed up here and there like a visual cacophony of an artists soul. The aroma of the earthy surroundings was overwhelming, he felt as though he could smell each individual flower that  
was still in bloom he passed without even needing to bend down to stick his nose in it. Some had a strange tangy smell while others where sweet. A small genuine smile slipped onto the boy's lips. He was in his element- a place that was kind where  
he could unforgivably be himself. Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply a strong yet sweet scent that was carried to his nose by a nice gust of wind.

It was at that time his temporal bliss was interrupted by something hitting him in the face. His eyes snapped open and his hands flew up to grab it. He snatched back a piece of paper from his face and carelessly crumpled it up out of annoyance. He was  
having a moment!

"Hey! I need that!" A brunette boy with red triangular markings on his face ran towards him frantically. Naruto looked down at the paper and gave a sheepish smile as he attempted to undo his handiwork.

"Sorry about your... Uh" the blonde looked down at the paper and began to read. Before he could even make out the first word it was snatched from his hands by the other boy.

"It's an invitation to a clan ball. Honestly I don't know why they still call it that. It's a party hosted by parents who don't give their children a choice but to go..." The boy trailed off his brown eyes looking down at the invitation. His next words  
were spoken more to himself than to Naruto," every damn one of these invitations have to show up to it or else it is seen as a dishonorable ball. It's really all very stupid." The boy finished straightening out the paper a little too pensively and  
looked at the blonde as though he just realized he was there,"oh, by the way, I'm Kiba Inuzuka." He held a hand out to the other.

"Naruto." The blonde replied shaking the hand of the other who eyed him.

"No last name?" Kiba inquired releasing the other boys hand.

"Didn't realize it was important." Naruto chuckled finding it weird that Kiba asked him the question.

"Well I just wanted to know what clan your from." Kiba said like it was something toddlers knew.

"I have no clan."silence passed between the two. Kiba suddenly burst out laughing. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but smiled anyway not understanding what was so funny. Kiba looked at the other and his laughter died out.

"Your serious. You don't know your species?" Naruto's dirty blonde eyebrows knit together. That's what the asshole at the restaurant tease him for. "Dude.. Have you ever shifted?" Kiba asked. Naruto didn't quite understand the lingo that was passed around  
lately... It was at that point Naruto let it connect in his head. He looked at his converse and grabbed the straps of his backpack. He's never shifted into his animal.

"Where I live- use to live no one ever shifted so I never learned to..." Naruto mentally rammed his head against the wall. The asshole was right.

"Learned to? It's natural, man! How the hell have you survived?" Kiba flailed his arms and stared at Naruto who looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"I lived in the city."

"Lived in the city" Kiba muttered

"Eco?" Naruto regained some confidence and dropped his hands from his backpack and laughed along with Kiba this time as they both burst out in laughter.

"I like you. We should hang out. You busy?" Kiba asked neatly folding the invitation and putting it in his back pocket.

"I am actually very free." The blonde shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned lifting up his shoulders. He was actually really excited to have made an acquaintance so easily. It was a rarity that anyone would give a damn about him.

Kiba looked down at the watch on his wrist and sighed,"well I know this is fast and it's okay if you don't want to... Do you want to come to the ball?" Kiba put air quotes on the word 'ball'. Brown eyes searched Naruto's face as many emotions crossed  
it.

"I don't have any nice clothes..." Blue eyes looked sad while they met Kiba's.

"Do you know anything about clans?" Kiba smirked and shook his head."you don't need any, we can cover you." With that Kiba turned and walked off the path and into the woods. Naruto didn't even find it suspicious as he followed the other boy. He could  
hold his own in a fight if it came down to it. Growing up in the slums had its perks.

The two bantered as though they've known each other for years on the walk they had ventured onto.

"Okay okay," Naruto said after another laughing fit," seriously, what were you doing in the middle of the woods?"

"Ah... I could ask you the same thing." Kiba countered

"Ya, ya, I'll spill if you do."

"I had a fight with my mom about this dumb ball."

"You still live with your mom?" Naruto poked fun at Kiba who playfully punched the other.

"No, I'm old enough to live in my own branch house. What about you?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try me." Kiba sobered up from their previously lighthearted fun and looked over to meet blue eyes. Naruto's hair covered his face so that eye contact wouldn't be made.

Suddenly his head snapped up and he made a scrunched up face bringing his hands up in a weird bent way and said in a gargley voice,"an evil goat-witch has cast a spell on me so that I must never stop walking!" Kiba punched the other once more as they  
laughed together.

"Aw man, come on!" Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"Kiba! Lord have mercy! If you keep running off like that I will gut yo- oh hello what is your name?" The woman who originally came stomping towards them out of a large compound of homes slowed her steps seeming to flip the switch on her anger. It was  
an astounding difference.

"Naruto, yours?" Asked the person of interest.

"This is my mom. Now, Naruto and I have to get dressed for the ball, so if you could excuse us." Kiba cut in. He grabbed the tan boy next to him and sped off leaving the woman to finish her next sentence to a passing bug.

Kiba tugged his new friend threw the compound with a brisk pace. Naruto followed along looking around with wide eyes at the architecture around him. It was simple in design, but different than the tall buildings that he was use to seeing. Even the smaller  
ones in the city had some sort of expanse to them. Hell, Ichiraku was supposed to be a traditional little shop that used cloth for doors, but it turned into a large restaurant. In this clan compound the houses were concise and practical with a hint  
of extravagance in detail. It was a weird mix of traditional details and markings on modern brick and wood. The roads between all of the houses were dirt and only wide enough for maybe a heavy set motorcycle to fit through. Kids ran around every  
corner, but seemed to not be causing trouble which was another stark contrast to the city life. Naruto didn't feel like he had to look over his shoulder every three seconds and it both pleasantly surprised him and achingly disturbed him. Something  
bad was going to happen. It had to. Something always happened when he felt any sort of positive feeling. His stomach churned as Kiba lead him towards a building that looked more like an office space than a house. The door was swung open and the two  
walked inside. It was like a weird lodge. The smell of wood was pungent and musky, but not unwanted. Naruto looked at the different totems and detailed carvings that decorated the entire inside of the structure. The figure of concentration was either  
a human face or that of a wolf. Safe to say that the clan was the house of the wolf. It made since to Naruto why Kiba was so friendly. Still, he did find his trust a little suspicious.

"So this is the place that we hold all our traditional clothing. We have a section that is unmarked so I'll take you there." Kiba said to himself.

"Unmarked?" The confusion was clearly on Naruto's face as he retrieved his arm from the shaggy haired boy.

"Ya. You're not in our clan so it would be weird if you had our insignia's and stuff on it." Naruto half expected him to add a 'duh' to the end of his sentence. The blonde boy nodded and followed the boy up a wooden staircase to another room full of what  
looked like robes all hung up on one wall along with a large cabinet. A raised eyebrow signaled brown eyes to roll. Kiba grabbed a few things from the cabinet and snatched one of the robes and threw it to Naruto,"get changed in here. Uh.. Just keep  
your shoes- it won't matter. I'll be right back."

Before the other disappeared Naruto asked,"why are you trusting me so much, I could be a freaking cereal killer."

Kiba stared from his place halfway behind the door at Naruto,"if you double cross me or piss me off, this whole compound will hunt you down." The seriousness in Kiba's voice was weird to hear from someone he had been joking with for so long,"so best not  
to do anything that would make me think you are. No pressure." Kiba winked and slipped out of the door. Naruto gripped a backpack strap and looked down at the clothing he was given feeling really uncomfortable.

"How the hell am I suppose to put this on...?" Naruto murmured shifting his weight to his left leg. Naruto laid out each piece on a table in the back of the room he was in. What was he supposed to put on first? There was a pair of form fitting pants that  
had many straps on the top of it and the robes had there own weird straps on it, not to mention the fucker was as sheer as water. He at least managed to get on the gauntlet looking arm guards that had a thin gold metal on the top and small intentions  
across all of is as a stippled pattern. They just slipped on. There were buckles in the underside, but those were easy to figure out. He was picking at the trappy pants when Kiba walked in again. The boy sighed and looked at Naruto again, though not  
as seriously as before. The blonde noticed the other had on the outfit in a shade of grey with a few moon crests in strategic places so that it would be seen no matter what angle your coming from. His tight pants were nice on him and the straps that  
hugged his torso were incredibly cool as they intertwined with one another to create a patter that looked vaguely Celtic, but completely masculine. The robe he wore was see through as well, but had a blue tint to it which gave a mystical flow to the  
overall look. The three straps on that where tide together at Kiba's left side giving the long piece of clothing a largely authentic and unique feel. Naruto blinked innocently and sheepishly scratched his cheek with an apologetic smile.

"You're hopeless." Kiba sighed,"put on the pants as you normally would. Make sure those straps are to the left of this leg," orders flew out of his mouth as he watched the blonde comply. Another sigh escaped his lips,"no like this." Kiba bent down and  
moved straps around pulling a leg up to pull a strap out from in between Naruto's legs. Kiba paused for a moment and sniffed. Azure eyes squinted as he cringed. He knew he was not the most sanitary, but he made an effort to not smell like the trash  
he slept in. Sometimes his best efforts were just not enough,"what is that smell...?" Kiba asked quietly staying completely still.

"Um I've traveled a lot today... So it could just be m-" Naruto began but was cut off.

"Shit, man... It smells really good not like your damn man stench." He sniffed a few more times, Naruto shifting once,"anyway." Kiba brought the straps up to a tan muscled chest and placed them in there correct spots. He threw Naruto the robe and motioned  
for him to put it on. Naruto complied once more shoving his arms through the long sleeves of the fabric. His own coloration was completely white with no moons or anything unique besides the gold on his arm guards. "now just a warning... You will get  
hit on a lot because this shows that you are unclaimed."

"Pfft. I can definitely handle some girls trying to get some of this." Naruto laughed and motioned to himself as he answered. Kiba tied the straps on the robe then moved to the door while the other put his converse back on.

"No, man. You really don't know do you? Jeez. Okay this kind of event is to mingle, yes, but to bring those who are unclaimed- you- and friends so that other clans can sniff out the competition, play their dumb ass mind games... Propose marriage." Kiba  
looked at the other and shrugged as he opened the door for Naruto.

"Like I said. I can hold my own with some chicks." Naruto said. He fluffed out the robe to give himself some cool air. He grabbed his back pack and quickly stuffed his clothes in it before he zipped it up and walk threw the door.

"Do you realize that political marriages aren't limited to straight couples. Especially with those nine carriers out there." Kiba mumbled though the guy didn't notice his words. He didn't bother to say them again as he looked at the blonde noticing how  
good Naruto looked from behind him. Kiba shook off the acknowledgement and continued to walk; catching up to the blonde was no problem. However Kiba's brush against the other's arm made Naruto jump as a boat load of tingles spread across his skin.  
He immediately cradled the the offending limb and shivered. That was odd. Kiba paid no attention to the behavior and led them out of the lodge looking office building. They walked towards a different exit than the entrance they had used to get  
into the compound and went into the woods again.

"Hey what is the date today, I haven't been keeping track." Naruto asked.

"It's October 9th. Oh also, about the party thing, it will probably last until morning. But we can leave early if you want." Kiba said as he shuffled down the uphill path.

"Huh. Tomorrow is my birthday." Naruto scratched his cheek and laughed. Kiba looked over at him.

"No way. You almost forgot your own birthday! That's messed up! What are you gonna do?" Kiba asked excitedly.

"Ahh I don't really celebrate birthdays." Naruto shrugged before he noticed the large temple-like building that began to emerge out of the dying leaves. His eyes grew big at the intricacy he could see even though they still where a good ten minutes  
away. It looked French with its white pristine exterior and elegant curvy details. He fluffed his robe again.

"First off- we are celebrating. And second- You okay? This is like the fifth time you've done that with the robes... It's not even hot out. In fact it's kinda chilly." Kiba asked a little concerned.

"No, I'm fine." Naruto clipped not even bothering with talk of birthdays. It felt like it was the heat of summer to him even though the sun was setting and temperatures were suppose to be dipping.

"Whatever you say, dude." Kiba mumbled as they approached the palace building.

Naruto's mind went back to the asshole at Ichiraku and wondered if the bitch cursed him. Little did Naruto know that the man was all to right.


	4. Heat

Large doors were already propped open when Kiba and Naruto entered the building. Both looked around the blonde with wonder while the brunette with boredom. It was amazing how a place could feel so put together and lustrous while being in the middle of  
/the woods. Naruto wondered how he never knew about all these traditions. He shook his head as he remembered where he was from.

They were escorted to a large room with tables of food and tables of people. The blonde felt a bit out of place as he looked around at the robes and straps of those who passed by. Most were decked out with precious stones and metals. He noticed that it  
/was dominantly full of males who mostly ignored the females.

Blue eyes couldn't keep still as he noticed his surroundings. The Windows that lined the left side of the room were stained glass depicting many different animals on them. One of the windows, to his amazement, was most definitely not a window. It was  
/a door with black handles.

Naruto forgot his burning skin and wondered towards them. He felt like a child who's curiosity and naïveté drove his wonder. Kiba might have sputtered out a few words, but Naruto once again didn't hear it as he walked towards the the glass door. Before  
/he could make it there a pale boy stood in his way, a small thin smile on his face.

"Why hello. Who are you? I haven't seen you around." His voice was smooth, but felt as though it held much sarcasm even though the comment was not the least bit sarcastic.

"Naruto." He nearly pouted. He just wanted to see what was behind the friggin door!

"No last name?" The boy's dark eyes looked the other up and down seeming to try and figure out what he was.

"I swear this is you people's fettish. Why does everyone want to know what my last name is?" Naruto was more so pisses at the intrusion than the boy. He sighed and combed a hand through his hair.

"Well why wouldn't I? It is just common courtesy to share a name. It is the beginning of a relationship weather it be positive or negative." The boy stated as though he was reading it out of a dictionary.

Naruto met the eyes of the pasty human and hesitated as though he was trying to formulate an answer. Finally he said," Uzumaki. Ya. That's my last name."

The dark eyed boy smiled an awful plastic smile and said,"and I'm Kim Possible," Naruto pulled together his eyebrows,"you know if you are going to lie to me, I might have to retaliate." The boy simply stood the same smile stuck to him. He looked

like a creepy manikin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it." Said the blonde crossing his arms and leaning back as if to say 'challenge me. I dare you.' The action played up his muscles that he worked hard to achieve making him look bulky and large. It was a trick he learned  
/on the streets.

"Whatever, dickless. Do yourself a favor and grow some balls. And get a towel. Your sweating profusely." With that 'Kim' walked away.

Naruto grumbled curses and walked towards the glass door anyway. Before he could touch the handle another pasty person swatted his hand away and said a stern,"off limits." Naruto slumped his shoulders and looked helplessly at the door. Damn it! He was  
/so close!

He turned to look for Kiba feeling the energy leave him. He felt as though he was tanning in a full winter outfit even though his current outfit was very thin. The boy wanted to pant and pour water on himself, but thought better of it as the event  
was

quite formal. Grumbling, Naruto found the mop of brown hair he was searching for. He walked towards his new buddy noting every glass of liquid, but not seeing any sign of ice. What is wrong with these people?

"Hey, Kiba," Naruto said as he approached the other noticing that he was in a conversation with a girl with pink hair and tame green eyes that seemed to pierce Naruto.

Kiba turned to his fast friend and smiled,"hey! Uh... Sakura, this is Naruto. Naruto this is Sakura. She is Sai's plus one." The two shook hands, the contact made Naruto shiver and his had hum. She was beautiful. Her long hair was gaudy, but it looked  
/quite elegant braided and laid over her shoulder. Her soft features were clearly seen and striking against the white flowy dress and white floor length robe the same as his own.

"Sai?" Naruto asked

"Ya the guy you were just talking to?" Kiba answered.

"Ah. He said his name was Kim Possible" Naruto gave an awkward chuckle. His mouth was running on autopilot. It was entirely too hot. He couldn't keep his mind off of it.

"Are you okay?" Sakura spoke up, her sea-foam eyes concerned. She noticed a light blush appear on the man's face

"You know I think I'm just gonna sit down." Naruto said vaguely stumbling to a nearby seat. Kiba mirrored her concern watching her follow him to the table, but kept his distance. Something was wrong.

"Hey.. I'm in medical school studying to be an ER nurse. If you could tell me what your feeling I could probably help." Sakura kneeled in front of him and looked into his tired eyes.

" I feel like I'm on the surface of the fucking sun.." Naruto gasped tugging at random straps desperately as he leaned back and rolled his hips forward so as to push his clothes off. Sakura's hand stopped his hands from ripping the fabric off himself.  
/Naruto's eyes widened and shrunk back from her touch. At this reaction the woman stood up and shook her head.

"Kiba we have three options. Get everyone out, run and hide him deep in the woods, or lock him in a room and throw out the key." Sakura said seriously to Kiba. She then turned back to Naruto,"do you know when you were born? Like time or even if it was  
/in the morning or not?" She cursed when he wheezed out that it was tomorrow.

"Wait, why? Holy shit. Is he one of the nine?" His eyes bugged out and he looked immediately distressed. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. It took everything in him to keep from screaming. Searing pain of heat burning him from  
/the inside out.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked herself looking around. She spotted a clock,"okay so it's about 12:30..." She started to mentally plan out her next moves paying no attention to Naruto's flabbergasted 'what' that he threw from his mouth. He had just got  
/there didn't he?

"Is something the matter?" A deep voice asked. The sound made Naruto shiver- his voice was so heart pounding, it was like honey dripped of of his lips. Though, at this point any voice for the blonde made goose bumps rise, something about the texture of  
/the guy's voice or the way he said each word with purpose made him feel something a bit more than the others. Naruto gripped the armrests of the chair and began to squirm his own skin feeling as though it was trying to eat him.

"Thank God! Sasuke, we need to evacuate everyone and lock him in here." Sakura said panic in her voice as she pointed at the writhing blonde,"we might not have much time."

"Why? Are you trying to kick me out of my own ball?" Presumably Sasuke replied.

"No, no! Just move it to the garden. Or show us to a room where we can hide him. I'm a nurse in practice and can help him, but all these people-" Sakura was cut off.

"Why."

"He is one of the nine and today is his 18th birthday."

"So move him."

"That's what I'm asking for! Show us to a room, please"

Naruto choked out,"am I going to hurt people?" One eye cracked open and showed his anguish and fear. The three turned to him.

"No, man, they are going to try to hurt you." Kiba said his fickle features shifted often in worry, terror and thoughtful strain.

"Fine. I'll grab him and show you to a room upstairs. Make sure this doesn't disturb my guests. Kiba you make sure no one follows us. I don't want this getting out." Sasuke ordered swiftly walking towards Naruto; he was already attempting to get up, one  
/hand shaking on the table and one on the chair's armrest as he futilely tried to get himself on his feet. Sasuke pulled one tan arm across his shoulders and slipped his own pale arm around Naruto's waist. The blond groaned at the contact his skin  
/sending tingles down his body giving him the same feeling of when the blood rushed back into a limb that's circulation was cut off for an extended amount of time.

The walk to the room was excruciating. With every step that same wave of tingles and rush of blood followed. The burning on his skin became so hot that it felt cold, like his skin was going to fall of or flake off like a snakes. It was like he was glass  
/and he was being burnt, the cracks that were already there only making his resistance of shattering completely even harder. His walked in quiet torture only gasping when Sasuke tugged him up the stairs.

The room was a plain one that held a few chairs. It had no windows and had no intricacies as the rest of the place did. Sakura ran to pushed a chair towards the two boys that entered the room. She stopped pushing the cushioned seat when Naruto collapsed  
/onto the floor and began to groan.

"We need to leave. Does the door lock?" Sakura sped to Sasuke who was looking down at the boy on the floor as he clawed at his clothes. She apologized to Naruto as she nearly pushed Sasuke out of the door. Naruto looked up at the two and met eyes withthe  
host of the ball, blue eyes watering as they shifted colors. A bright violet hue bled into his clear ocean blue eyes. Tears fell down his cheeks without consent and light whisker marks appeared on his cheeks.

"I don't understand.." Naruto whimpered helplessly from the floor. Sasuke pushed the pink haired woman offof him.

"Are you sure there is nothing else we can do?" Sasuke asked his eyes never leaving the blonde's.

Sakura peered back as she grabbed the door," we're gonna be too late." She breathed forcing the door shut and twisting the metal lock on the inside handle before sheclosedit completely. Naruto's nails grew sharp as he clawed at the floor mentally  
damning the world for his shitty life.

He laid there in a miserableheap for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably a few minuets.A sudden shift happened within Naruto. His eyes turned blood red and his pupils constricted to slits, the whites of his eyes bloodshot from strain.  
His groans began to sound more like moans that beckoned all those who heard it. Clawed hands finally foundthe strength to rip off his backpack and the rest of his clothes. His skin glistened even as there was no light to catch it's beauty, the  
three whisker marks on his cheeks deepened. His hair had streaks of red throughout it giving him a masculineedge to his beautifully sexy turn. He looked simply enticing as he squirmed on the floor his muscles rippling just below his skin. Long  
fingers roamed his own body though it wasn't sexual to him as it made his burning skin feel only a little anyone else's eyes it would have been mouth watering. A sweet fragrance poured off his body and filled the room like sand in  
an hour glass.

Sakura was about a yard from Sasuke who had walked faster down the hall. She walked normally feeling bad and a bit guilty for leaving Naruto on the floor in the room, but she knew it was best for him just to tough it out. Sakura smelled something sweettrickle  
into her sense of smell. Before the smell could impair her thoughts she took off in a dead sprint,"Sasuke, run!" Said man turned his head to answer with a snarky comeback but was cut off,"don't question me right now, go!" She yelled whizzing past  
the dark hairedboy who quizzically looked after the blur of pink. He half assed a jog his own black robes uncomfortably moving against his skin. The copper colored metal that embellishes his robes, straps, and arm guards dug into his body mercilessly.  
How annoying.

Sasuke reached the stairs when he smelled it. The sweet smell hit him like a musky wall. His expression grew dark and he stood deadly still. All that he could think of were those violet eyes and the gorgeously unmarred tan skin that lay behind the lastdoor  
of the hall. Sakura nagged at the host from half way down winding stairs. All thoughts were void. He wanted Naruto, and he was going to have him.


	5. Effects of Heat

Green eyes looked up in horror as they watched lust take over Sasuke's face. Sakura twisted her body to better see what was happening. She shook her head frantically as she yelled at the host of the ball when his stillness was disrupted by him turning  
around and taking off towards Naruto's room.

"Sasuke, no!" She cried sharply. Sakura took a deep breath and ran back up the stairs while holding all the air she took in. Her natural strength bettered most men, so her sprint -she assumed- was faster than Sasuke's; even so she tackled him as he stopped  
in front of the door at the end of the hall with the softly moaning boy behind it. The impact was much more than what she had expected and caused her to let go of her breath. Complete panic entering her features as her lungs forced her to take in  
more air. Her eyebrows rose as the power of Naruto's heat attacked her olfactory sense. She then narrowed her eyes at Sasuke below her who was already pinning her with an icy glare.

A tense second passed between the two as they inhaled the sweet musk and listened to needy low both tore into their animals effectively ruining their traditional robes; Sasuke's metal went flying, a few embedding themselves into the walls.

Sakura shifted into a petite, very mixed breed that looked to be mostly wolf. She had a thin tail and a short white coat: thin on the muzzle and stomach and thickest on the ears and paws. Pink flecks where all throughout her fur and her eyes were very  
green and seemed to nearly glow.

Sasuke, however, Sasuke burst into a huge pure bred black tiger, his stripes matte and the rest of his fur was very glossy. His eyes were a glowing red color with three commas that spun wildly around his circular pupil. His animal form was equally gorgeous,  
powerful, and terrifying. His appearance an presence exuded regal status.

A high growl pierced the air as Sakura lunged for the tiger as soon as she shifted. The battle was too fast for eyes to see and comprehend, but the sound of gnashing teeth and loud animal growls poured out of the two intermixing forms. Sakura's nimble  
body easily maneuvered around Sasuke's giant hulking figure, but he was also fast and far stronger in this form than the woman would have guessed. He was able to ram her against walls with bone crushing force and nip at her skin before she got away;  
this effectively gave her gashes that ranged from shallow paper cut-like incisions to deeper knife-like wounds. Sakura was losing terribly, but she got her own strikes in. Her strategy was more so running away from the danger of the black cat's mouth  
and maybe getting one or two full flesh tearing bites in.

No thoughts were registered in Sasuke or Sakura's mind other than the fact that they needed what was behind that door and the one they were fighting was trying to get it first.

In the two animal's struggle, two things were missed from their glazed over perception. One was the fact that they were traveling dangerously close to the open window. Second was Naruto's door slowly cracking open. The boy had mustered his strength up  
to get not only to the door where alarming growls and roars emanated from, but to get on his knees and open it. In the red eyed boy's crippling state, it was amazing he was still conscious. "No... Stop. No hurting, no hurting..." Naruto mumbled hysterically  
as tears rolled down his face from pain and fear. A red steam-like gas rolled off of his weeping pores, but his begging and naked appearance went unnoticed as the tiger and the smaller mixed animal continued to maliciously fight. Naruto sunk to the  
floor in an exhausted lump of steaming skin. Long and low whimpers escaped his heaving form periodically.

By that point in the fight, Sakura was bleeding profusely. Her liquid was smeared across the pristine walls of the temple-esque building. She eventually submitted to the tiger, her belly up and her back wedged against the wall under the window. Sasuke  
stood above her in triumph for only a moment before he turned to walk towards Naruto, his fur matted with both his own blood and that of this enemy.

The blonde boy recognized the dark form approaching and sluggishly lifted his arm for the door. In a last stitch effort, Sakura lunged at Sasuke and grabbed his hind leg in her jagged teeth. This caught Sasuke off guard, his first reaction was to rear  
up and kick Sakura. This action caused her light upper body to be brought off the floor, her teeth still dug deep into the dark furry leg. The kick he did was the last nail in the coffin- her upper body was pushed out of the window making the rest  
of her flail out ungracefully and follow the rest of her out the window. The only thing that kept her from falling was her mouths attachment to Sasuke's leg. As big as the tiger was, he could not anchor himself to the floor. His leg was pulled out  
with the bloodied woman and he clumsily clawed the tile floor futilely, cracking the first two that his paws banged onto and marking many more as his body was pulled out of the window. Naruto watched through half lidded eyes as the powerful  
beast tore up the wood frame of the opening before he dropped out of sight. Naruto fought for consciousness, but lost quickly thereafter


	6. Itachi is a Hot Mofo

Red eyes snapped open oblong pupils constricting. Naruto felt completely numb. His memory was a blur, and his head was spinning. The boy didn't even bother to try and remember what happened the day before knowing it would have caused a head ache. He scanned  
his surroundings. The blood that stained the walls and broken tiles along with scratched up... Well, everything made his breath come out more jagged. Questions rang threw his head such as; what happened, did he cause this, are Sakura and Sasuke okay  
and how did he make it out alive? He eyed the metal shrapnel and torn up black and white fabric that was strewn across the hall as he pushed his steaming hands on the ground to get on his feet. It was at that moment Naruto notices his own condition.  
He let out an undignified 'eep' as he looked at his own naked body and saw a red gaseous substance waft off of his damp self. Memories slammed into him and gave him a head ache as he had predicted. He felt nauseated at his own condition. Who knows  
how long he has before he began to feel the burning heat? He muttered curse words as he dragged himself up using the wall and the door to help his weakened body. The boy wobbled over to his backpack that had miraculously made it through his own destructive  
purge of clothing. He opened the zipper of the dirty grey thing and shuffled threw some clothes. He tried to sponge up some of the sweat that still leaked from him with an old t-shirt, but was unsuccessful. An orange tank top and black skinny jeans  
where all that he could fish out in his impatient endeavor. Picking up his shoes as he exited the room, he tried to think of where he was in the building in correspondence to the exit. Bare feet smacked tile as he walked first towards the window  
as he slipped on his backpack again. He peered out and was not surprised by the lack of bodies. All he saw were trees and a forest floor. With a sigh, Naruto walked the other direction briefly wondering if anyone was still in the building. He walked  
down the spiral staircase with relative ease and continued to wonder throughout the building until he reached-what he assumed- the ballroom. It was empty of all people, but the food was very much so intact. His stomach growled as he jogged towards  
one of the food tables. He easily dug into the food using his clawed hands with much more anxiousness than expected. He stuffed all that he could get down in his mouth to wrap around, and briefly gaged on the slimey octopus dessert that he didn't  
pay enough attention to steer clear of. Who makes a desert out of octopus?

"I see you found the food." A voice interrupted his pigging out. Naruto turned slowly, his cheeks full and an octopus leg hung out of his mouth with a perfect little dollop of cream on the end of the tentacle. Each hand held food and was covered in various  
sauces and sugar coats. A sound was made in the back of his throat before he tried to chew and swallow what was in his mouth. He dropped the food in his hands and leaned against the table on hand on it and the other covering his mouth.  
Eventually he raised his eyes to meet with the inky black ones of the man who spoke to him. He saw part of a bite mark on his neck and connected the dots.

"Are you Sauce... Uh" Naruto trailed off around a small bit of food.

"Sasuke. If you could finish eating and leave, it would be optimal." His voice was cold and low.

"Aren't you just the most cuddley kitten in the world.." Naruto mumbled turning to try and find a napkin or something to wipe his hands on,"say, Sasuke, do you know what the hell happened yesterday?" He spoke up finding a suitable cloth.

"You're going through heat."

"No shit. What does that actually mean?"

"Look, I'm not in a position to be able to give you accurate information. I'm just here to make sure you leave my land." Sasuke walked over to lean on a table a sizable distance from the literally steaming boy.

"Fine. Then at least tell me... Ah what did she say her name was? It started with an 'S'..."

"Sakura."

"Ya. Is she okay?" Naruto looked at the stony face of Sasuke hopefully.

Sasuke grunted before saying,"the exit is to your left."

"Slow down, man, why are you in such a hurry to get me out?" Naruto's lips pursed as he folded his arms.

"You wrecked my ball, put everyone in danger, and you made two perfectly dignified people fight and fall out of a window. A two story drop might I add. There I see no reason to have you here any longer."Naruto's eyes widened more with each example of  
his tyranny.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know about... I'm sorry. If there is anyth-" his hands grabbed his backpack straps as he lowered his gaze.

"You've done enough." Sasuke cut off the blonde his glare harsh.

"Well, then can you point me to the nearest hospital so that I can figure out what this is?" A steaming tan hand motioned to his arm in reference to the steam coming off of him. He received another grunt from the dark haired host. Naruto furrowed his  
eyebrows as he once again searched the handsome face of Sasuke and asked,"what the hell does that mean? Yes? No?" He only received another grunt,"do I really get no answer?"

"Idiot." Sasuke said seeming to have come to the conclusion as he pushed himself off the table to walk towards the exit.

"What?! Last time I checked your the one being an asshole, I'm just trying to figure out what is going on and where I can go next- if you haven't noticed none of this has been easy for me either. And I was feeling all bad for you, offering you help-"  
Naruto yelled agitated as he followed Sasuke. Who did he think he was?

"Shut up, moron. And keep your distance, you still have that stench on you." The black eyed man brushed off the fuming Naruto.

"What stench?" Naruto grumbled lifting an arm and sniffing a pit. It wasn't that bad.

"It's what makes people attack you." Sasuke mentally added 'or each other'.

"Oh." Naruto shuffled far behind the tiger his head low. He looked like a beaten puppy. Before the host could reach the two large wood doors of the exit his phone rang a generic tune. He sighed as he pulled it out. The man didn't even look at the caller  
ID when he answered; he pointed at the red streaked blonde signaling him to stop walking.

"What, Itachi." After his greeting he grunted a few times. Naruto shook his head- so he does that with everybody? Sasuke began to glare at a potted tree that was next to the door,"why. Don't give me that shit- Itachi. No. How is this beneficia- oh." After  
a some more grunts Sasuke turned his glare to Naruto who was kinda glad he did because the plant looked as though it was wilting from the amount of hatred that was radiating from the host. Sasuke put his phone away without so much as a goodbye and  
turned to opened one of the two large wooden doors with out a problem. He said spitefully,"looks like we're taking you in." With that he walked speedily towards the forest.

"Wait, I thought you hated me." Naruto ran after the other.

"I don't like you, No, but it is now our family's duty to take care of you." Sasuke grumbled. Noticing a wide eyed Naruto coming too close to him he barked,"keep your distance." This made Naruto fall back more and grip his backpack straps tighter.

"Asshole." Naruto scuffed.

"Idiot." Sasuke retorted.

The walk was completely silent after that. It wasn't too long until they rounded up on a French looking compound of white and black houses. As they walked in Naruto saw the difference between Kiba's and Sasuke's compounds where vast in the sense of economy  
and feeling. This compound screamed expensive. As nice as it was it also didn't kids running around and playing like there was no care in the world. There was an occasional adult, but other than that it was cold and beautiful. Like Sasuke. The blonde  
suppressed a laugh; did he really just think that?

Sasuke stopped in front of one of the larger houses and huffed,"okay... This could be tricky," to himself. He turned to Naruto,"stay," he then disappeared into the house.

"What am I, your fucking dog?" Naruto yelled as the door closed, but stayed put anyway. A while later he wondered if Sasuke would come back. He sat where he stood in the middle of the street and began to pick at his nails. Why was he still going along  
with this? A quick look down at his still steaming body confirmed any doubts. He was going to get some damn answers!

An older man than Sasuke stepped out of the house and looked at the boy with the red aura. Naruto looked up at the sound. He scrambled up when he recognized the form as human and took in the man. He was handsome as well. Painfully so. His eyes were a  
void black color just like Sasuke, but his hair did not match his eyes as it was a dark brown and chest length all pulled back in a low ponytail. His clothes were business casual and fit his sleek body well. Naruto didn't know what to say so he just  
stared at the man with his piercing red eyes.

"Hello, Naruto. I'm Itachi Uchiha. I'm the head of this clan. I wish I could be more formal about all this, but nothing about the situation is formal." A light chuckle fell from his lips. Naruto was sickened by how velvety the voice of the man was. He  
was too attractive," even so I would like to at least let you have a say in the matter as you are a free unclaimed person." Itachi paused," As a clan we think it would be beneficial to have you join us, but we do not expect you to make the decision  
now. You have till mating season in the spring to choose. To state the time frame more clearly, you have until February, that's three and a half months." Naruto still looked confused, but before he could ask a question,"marriage is a big decision,  
so don't strain yourself on it." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"To who?" Was all the blonde could push out of his mouth.

"Well, given the amount of power you hold and the importance you have to our country, you would betrothed to one of us in the main family. Due to a tragedy quite a while ago only Sasuke and I remain, therefore your options are between us." Itachi spoke  
the words with no issue and without any forgiveness.

"But I'm a male, I can't giv-"Naruto sputtered, but was cut off.

"Your one of the nine Bijuu which means you can get pregnant and impregnate anyone during heat." Sasuke's icy voice made the tan boy jump as he watched his form that was sitting in a chair on the porch. When the hell did he get there?! Naruto felt overwhelmed  
and plopped right back down where he sat before. He tried desperately to wrap his head around the new information.

He was getting married in under four months...?


	7. Blueberry pancakes

"Why would you do that to Naruto?" Itachi asked Sasuke who smirked.

"Well, he seemed like the kind to talk your ear off so I made him keep his distance. It was just the most effective way to do so." Sasuke held his head high.

"Telling him that he still had the smell of heat on him just to make him follow you from two yards away is hardly the best way to make him not 'talk your ear off'" Itachi said sounding more like a disappointed parent than a brother.

"How would you know? You just met him, plus it worked more than fine for me."

"Foolish little brother." Itachi ended the conversation, his face giving the younger man a warning glare to stop talking. Sasuke glared back, but obeyed eventually setting his glare on a plant to his left that was nestled in a corner. The brotherssat  
on opposite sides of the family room just inside the door, Itachi leaned on the wall, Sasuke sitting on the edge of the fire place; Naruto at on a love-seat off to the side in the middle looking profoundly uncomfortable. A deafening silence fell  
/on the room.

"Um. What now?" Naruto spoke up for the first time in the fifteen minutes since he entered the house. His red eyes left the coffee table he had studied since he sat down and found their way to Itachi's. He was far more reliable,"I kinda want to find outmore  
about what's going on with me as well..." Naruto trailed off rubbing his face. What a mess.

"Ah, yes. Let's get you settled in. For as long as you're here you can sleep in this house. I'll show you to your room, then when you're ready we can go see Sakura at the clinic. She apparently studied Bijuu for an entire year. We are lucky to have her."Itachi  
said a tired smile on his lips. Naruto nodded and stood to follow the older Uchiha. The steaming blonde stole a glance at Sasuke before exiting the room. That man was weird- he was still glaring at the pant. Naruto shrugged it off as the brownhaired  
boy showed him up grandiose marble stairs that curved with the off white wall it was connected to. His room was across from Sasuke's room which was next to Itachi's in the east wing. The place had wings! Though they were not huge, they werestill  
room itself wouldn't have been that special had the items placed in it been plain. It had a huge king sized bed that had a beautiful white upholstered backboard with Gold trim with mahogany posts that had lacey fabric draped betweeneach post.  
The bed had many fancy pillows that where all white as well except for the largest two in the back which were a soft red. The duvet was a pristine white with one red stripe across the middle. At the foot of the bed was a mahogany seat-benchwith  
a lace covering. On either side of the bed was a nightstand with a clock and a modern lamp that could probably clap on and off. On the opposite wall of the bed to the right of the hall door stood a proud and large antique Victorian armoire.

Yet another mahogany wood clad work desk was on the wall to the right of the armoire, but was in no way suffocated by lack of space. The desk had an up to date computer that just shattered Naruto's mind. Even more brain exploding for the blonde wasthe  
fact that there was a huge flat screen T.V directly across from the bed. A door was comfortably next to the bedside table that he assumed was a bathroom.

Naruto gapped at the room before him, his mouth opened and closed like a fish. Who are these people?! The room was more than twice the size of his old apartment and it hand a carpet and a rug! He was at a loss for words. He quickly found his voice, howeverit  
was small and innocent,"can I?.." Naruto looked up at Itachi with big red eyes.

"Go ahead." It was all the blonde needed to run into the room and buzz around a wild grin appearing on his face. He threw his backpack on the ground before he jumped on the bed and wiggled around grabbing a few pillows and hugging them to his chest. Acrazed  
laugh escaped him as he fell back on the bed. He had never even thought of such luxury. How could something so nice exist?

Itachi watched the boy with amusement as he leaned against the doorframe. He couldn't help but to notice how innocent the boy was. He still had the childlike glow of wonder that most lost in their lives as they become jaded by reality. The dark eyed mansmirked  
at the giggles of the other.

Naruto settled in the pillows a wide smile on his face. He had made his own little nest of pillows to curl up in. It was then he realized how tired he was, the weight of his body was felt deeply as his eyes began to shut. The boy's breathing evened outand  
he quickly fell asleep. Itachi waited a moment before he flicked off the lights and quietly closed the door. He traveled down the stairs and found Sasuke in the kitchen.

"So he didn't want to see Sakura, then?" Sasuke asked as he finished making a ham sandwich.

"He fell asleep." Itachi said simply as he stole the sandwich and took a bite of it to Sasuke's dismay,"this needs less mayo." The brown haired man walked towards the study after putting the food down.

"Well I like mayo." The younger brother grumbled as he snatched up the sandwich.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day completely confused. He didn't recognize his surroundings and it was dark. The boy yawned and rubbed an eye a groan escaping his lips. He had slept on his back funny and it an ached. As he brought his hand from his eye he sawthe  
steam falling off of him and remembered where he was. Naruto needed to talk to Sakura! He had fallen asleep, though and it seemed like it was late at night or early in the morning if the three windows in the room were any indication. A sigh passes  
/through the tan boy and he flopped back down onto the pillows. He was going to have to wait until it was suitably light enough to bother anyone. His eyes looked up at the posts and lace above his head. So much had changed in the last few days. Andit  
all started with ramen. Man, that needed to be his next meal.

The boy eventually drifted around the room and took it in more fully. He peeked inside the huge armoire and touched the wood on its inside. He didn't have much clothing, in fact he had all black pants and cheep shirts from Walmart. He closed its  
eyes traveled over to the computer like he was sneaking a peak at something he shouldn't. Tan feet found their way over to the basic cushioned chair while eyes looked up and hands were shoved in pockets. When he finally sat down he quickly clickedthe  
device on and went to the internet icon. Naruto missed his sweet YouTube... He logged into his account and clicked his music playlist. It had been too long. Girls just want to have fun by Cindy Lauper softly played. Naruto nodded a growing smile  
/appeared. He turned up the music and and whipped out of the chair. He danced about the room shamelessly while still exploring. The music changed a few times by the time he finally opened the door to the assumed bathroom. It had a large bathtub thathad  
gold feet on it. It stood gorgeously in an indention in the wall below a window. A technologically advanced shower was embedded in the wall its glass door clear as day. Their were two sinks that ran across the other side of the wall. Parallel

to Naruto was a nice double door. Naruto sang the words of 'my Humps' by the Black Eyed Peas and ran his hand along the marble counter of the sink. He caught a glimpse of himself.

"Shit!" Naruto screamed and stumbled back. He fell into the bathtub with much clamor. Rubbing the head that hit the window seal he slowly got up. The person in the mirror was not who he recognized as himself. Red eyes searched the red streaked hair andthe  
six whisker marks on his face. Eventually he looked into his own eyes. It was a scary change from his blue eyes that he was so fond of. He did admire how manly it made him look, though. It was like he was some sort of badass warrior. Hechuckled  
at the thought- a bad ass warrior who was dancing to 'My Humps'. He eventually accepted his features and walked through the double doors. It was a large and very empty closet with yet another double door parallel to the tan boy, this oneglass. He  
didn't need to walk threw the doors to know that it was a balcony. Naruto shook his head. It was too much for him. He walked back to the bedroom his eyes staring at the mirror as he passed it.

Naruto changed into another black pant and a black shirt. It was a work outfit, but it was his last pair of clean clothes. He paused the music as he noticed the sun. The door swung open without a creek as the blonde burst through it. One thing was onhis  
mind- food. He had no idea where he was to go. As the thought drifted into his mind his gumption slowly faded and he frowned lightly. The gods answered his prayers with a black haired moody man who emerged from his room. He wore a grey shirt andblack  
sleep pants his hair was in an absolute mess. It was refreshing to see. Naruto held back a laugh.

A glare was put in place on the blonde,"what were you doing in there, starting a circus?" Naruto brushed off the glare having realized angry is his permanent setting.

"I actually saw all this," Naruto motion to his face," for the first time. And if anyone was starting a circus it would be you and your duck ass looking hair."

"Ugh. You broke the mirror didn't you?" Sasuke boredly walked toward the kitchen not even paying attention to Naruto's jab.

"No, I didn't ya bastard. I just startled myself into the tub." Naruto mumbled.

"moron." Sasuke lead him to the stairs and to the kitchen. Itachi had already made blueberry pancakes and set out plates for them all on a small table next to the kitchen. The man was drop dead sexy wearing nothing but an apron and sweats. Naruto triedas  
hard as he could not to drool at the sight of the other man's muscular, yet slim back. Why was this human so freaking perfect? The smell of bacon wafted from the older Uchiha's ministrations at the stove. Naruto sat dumbly at the table next toSasuke  
who grabbed a pancake from the middle of said table and began his own pancake ritual starting with butter. Naruto followed suit trying a bit to hard to concentrate on the dumb pancake. Itachi eventually set a plate of bacon on the table andbegan  
to eat as well. The experience was weird for the blonde and he didn't know how to act while eating with the two so he stayed silent. He glanced at Itachi and noticed light bags starting to appear under his eyes. Finally a flaw!

"We need a kitchen staff." Sasuke said as he cut another piece of pancake off for himself.

"We have this conversation everyday, Sasuke. When are you going to let it go?" Itachi asked his voice dropping into the more cynical textures rather than the matter of fact tone that he used with Naruto.

"When we get a kitchen staff. Or staff in general." Sasuke bit off some warm bacon. Itachi just grunted at the comment. So that's where Sasuke learned it?

"Why do you want a kitchen staff?" Naruto asked.

"I would like staff to help up keep this damn house, because if you didn't notice, it's huge. All of the work is giving him bags under his eyes. Heaven forbid Itachi have a flaw. It's simply immoral." Sasuke said sarcasm pumping into his words more ashe  
finished.

"We'll see Sakura today and get some answers for you." Itachi turned to the red eyed boy swiftly changing the subject.

"Oh! Is she okay?" Naruto asked putting down a perfectly prepped piece of fluffy pancake.

"Yes, she will survive, but she had to stay at the hospital for a few days." A brief glare was sent to Sasuke.

"Hey, I didn't have a choice." Stated the younger.

"There is always a choice."

"Ya, well my choices were- rape this blubbering idiot or get in a fight. So I fought." A protest from Naruto went unrecognized as the two brothers glared at each other.

"When are we seeing her?" Naruto asked when his annoyance peaked.

"We'll get dressed and go." Itachi stood abruptly and gathered his dishes. He put them in the sink as he passed it and tossed his apron on the counter. His figure disappeared around a corner.

Naruto turned to Sasuke who glanced at him before saying,"no" and followed Itachi out of the room. Naruto was left at the table wondering what happened.


	8. Answers

Eventually the brothers met up in the kitchen both dresses in business casual clothing. Itachi wore a black tie and a white dress shirt and black dress pants with a leather belt and black shiney shoes. Sasuke had on a white shirt with the sleeves rolled  
up to show his forearms which had a few blue veins texturizing the otherwise smooth milky skin he had. A few buttons were undone on his shirt giving his look a more laid back sexy aura. He wore similar black dress pants with a leather belt and shiney  
shoes. They both looked absolutely edible.

"Dammit." Naruto swore quietly. They just had to look better than him going to the hospital.

Itachi growled a few words at Sasuke for leaving Naruto at the table before he grabbed some keys and glided to house's massive garage with the two younger people in tow. They got into a nameless sleek black car that was no doubt made just for the Uchihas.  
They drove out of the compound and onto a dirt path. The car ride was silent save for the clicks of the cars turning signal. The silence killed Naruto. The whole time her wrestled with what he should say. He ended up saying nothing.

They pulled up to the hospital that seemed oddly misplaced in the thickly populated urban area. It must have been where those unaffiliated with the local clans or people who don't want to be affiliated with clans live. The Uchiha car parked closely to  
the doors. The men got out of the car. Naruto huffed, hoping that Sakura wasn't hurt too badly. They entered and walked up to the front desk lady. The blonde tried desperately to refrain from gagging at the distinctly sterile smell of hospital. He  
failed.

"We are looking for ms. Sakura Haruno." Itachi announced to the dark haired receptionist as he leaned onto the counter. He wore a straight face; a picture of neutrality was placed firmly on his face. As the front desk lady was about to reply a soft pink  
blur passed threw the vision of the three men. Naruto made a strangled noise as the green eyed woman hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I'm glad you turned out okay!" Sakura said as she pulled away from the embrace eyeing the red mist-like wisps that fell from the tan skin of the other.

"Aw, I would have much rather I get hurt than both you and Sasuke." Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. He noted her grey scrubs. So she worked there...

"Trust me, it's better this way. We'll heal up fine. What's the reason for your visit?" Sakura asked with a sunny smile as she made eye contact with each of the Uchihas as a greeting.

"We actually came to pick your brain. We need to know as much information about Naruto and the Bijuu as possible." Sasuke piped up in a no nonsense- straight to business way.

"Ah. Well if you would like to join me to a room, I would like to do a quick checkup on his condition. I'll answer any questions there. Follow me." Sakura walked towards one of the splintered hallways as she wrapped her hair up and stuck two decorative  
chopsticks in her hair. The three men followed her. They entered the room and settled. Naruto sat on the bed in the middle of the room that was covered with a single strip of crappy paper when Sakura looked at him and patted it. As Sakura cleaned  
her hands in the sink she said,"so tell me what you already know about heat."

"Just what you hear on the streets. Common knowledge- heat is not something to be proud of. It happens when you turn 18... Um it hurts. Well I definitely know now that it hurts a fuck ton." Naruto said shivering at the memory. He gave a look of distaste  
partly from the thought and partly from the snap of Sakura's gloves as she put them on. She turned and walked towards the red eyed boy. She gave him a stern look to which Naruto replied,"sorry for the language. I don't have a censor..."

"Who told you heat was a bad thing?" Itachi looked genuinely confused.

"Some asshole -sorry, douche bag... Is that any better?" At the nod from the woman, Naruto continued,"a douche bag who ate at my workplace among others. Actually he was pretty right so far.." Naruto trailed as Sakura prodded at him. He groaned,"man, he  
called me an anteater. Hopefully that doesn't turn out to be true." A laugh escaped his lips. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and giggled.

"Well I suppose you should know that it is perfectly normal, what you have gone through. Typically before the first day of heat your time perception will be off, and some discomfort will happen- you might feel a bit warm. Some people might be able to  
get a few whiffs of that smell you give off the first day of they come from a species with a particularly strong sense of smell," Sakura stated matter of factly. Naruto connected the dots on many of the strange experiences he went through."The first  
day will alway be the worst, that is when your body lets off those intense pheromones that make people try to... Ah..." She fished in her mind for the right words to say.

"Have sex with him." Sasuke chimed in. Sakura nodded as she got out the blood pressure monitor.

"Yes. Along with this your body will be shifting a bit. It gets itself ready for a baby and gets ready to impregnate. This is what makes you feel like you're burning up. Again time perception will be warped for a few days. You'll sleep a lot and won't  
need to urinate so don't worry about that. Your body will constantly be secreting liquid." Sakura slipped the black band onto a tan arm. Naruto felt incredibly uncomfortable at the baby talk but she just continued speaking."Keep still please?" She  
pumped air into it which made it increase in width before continuing,"at that time it is when you will be at your weakest, which makes it easy for people to take advantage of you so try to be somewhere safe whenever your birthday swings back around."  
She finished taking the blood pressure and noted that it was fine. She scribbled somethings down on a nearby clipboard before she took off her gloves,"I mean it isn't that much of a problem since there are only 9 of you. Most people won't know you  
are one of them unless you shift." Naruto laughed awkwardly which elicited a questioning look from everyone.

"I... Well, I've never shifted before." Red eyes lowered their gaze to the floor. He could feel the three pairs of eyes that burned through him. He felt the need to justify his sad truth,"you see, I grew up in the city.. A bad part of town and I just.  
I just never learned." His comments were met with silence. Naruto squirmed looked up to Sakura who didn't seem to know what to say.

"We'll teach you then," Itachi brushed off,"how long will this heat last?" He changed the subject much to Naruto's relief.

"Um. Most last 12 days on the dot. Give or take a few hours. It won't hurt as bad, though. You might have some cramps, you might feel a bit sexual frustration, but like I said; first day is always the worst." Green eyes never left the face of the blonde,"anything  
else?"

"Ya, why has my appearance changed like this?" Naruto asked quietly still feeling the sting of his confession.

"During heat you'll be stuck in a partial shift- part human part beast. Before you ask- the red smoke stuff is just your body showing everyone you're ready to mate."

"Okay.. Thank you for your time, Sakura. I really appreciate it." Naruto murmured as he jumped off the bed. The Uchiha brothers stood wordlessly and gave a small polite bows.

"Sure thing, Naruto. Feel free to come back any time." She smiled and opened the door for the men.

"Hey, maybe I can make all the mess up to you." The blonde stopped in front of Sakura and shoved his hands in his pockets. Can't blame a man for trying to please someone as pretty as her!

"Sure. Some friends and I are going to a club on Saturday if you want to buy me some drinks. You should be done with your heat be then." A pale hand was brought up towards her face to swipe away some get away hairs.

"I would like that." Naruto smiled back. He noticed twin dark looks from Uchihas that stood in the hall. A tan hand scratched his whiskered cheek,"if I can bring along these two."

"That would be coo-"

" I have to work." Itachi cut her off,"Sasuke will have to go. Have the details sent to him, I'm sure Sai knows his number." The older brother nudged the friendly blonde towards the exit as he said more fair wells to Sakura. They found their way to the  
parking lot and filed into the black car they arrived in.

"That was educational." Naruto noted with a childish smile. He really liked Sakura. The response that he got was- wait for it... A grunt. The boy continue,"I mean, I didn't think that I could be capable of something like that." To that he got silence.  
A few moments passed before the blonde tried again as he traced the back seat's fabric design with a sharp fingernail,"so when does training start?"

"Soon." Itachi clipped. Words! Thank the heavens. Naruto looked at the back of the older brother's head.

"How soon. Like as soon as I'm done with heat or like when we get to the house." Red eyes looked to Sasuke who was staring out a window. Naruto somehow felt like he had done something wrong.

"We'll worry about details later." His pale hand forced the car to change gears as he accelerated faster.


	9. Fight

As the trio walked towards the large house Naruto said,"you know. If we are going to live together I think we should get to know each other." He smiled at the two stone faced men next to him.

"Well, if you're going to marry one of us you should Try not to hit on the first girl you see." Sasuke's words were said pessimistically and under his breath. It still earned him a glare from his older brother.

"Yes, I think that is a great idea. What would you suggest to help in this endeavor?" Itachi opened the door for the two younger men.

"Well I don't know. What do you like to do?" Naruto followed the black haired brother. He never really made any friends before. Of course he tried, but the outcome was always less than satisfactory. It occurred to him that old man Teuchi who owned Ichiraku  
/was his only friend ever.

"Well, I like to sit alone with my thoughts. You should go do that in the guest room." Sasuke said venomously.

"What is your problem?" Naruto stopped walking and mustered up his own glare. It was weak in comparison to the liquid nitrogen that was poured on him when Sasuke whipped around. Itachi snuck over to lean on the back of a nearby chair an amused look taking  
/over his features.

"My problem? I don't know. Maybe you could tell me. You're the one who is creating all of them." The dark eyed man's voice was low and toxic.

"Okay, I understand that I crashed your party and got you in a fight, but did we not just establish that I have no fucking clue what the hell is going on?"

"Oh, and I suppose that mooching off us is under your radar too? To me, your nothing but a street rat that happens to have useful genes."

"Sasuke.." Itachi warned from his place. The dark haired boy glanced at him, but lost no malice.

"And I thought you dumbass clansmen were suppose to be refined and-" Naruto began.

"What, cookie cutter perfect politicians. Sorry to say that I don't buy into any that bullshit. And you? You are just another idiot who's parents probably raised you to dig for gold. Well, here is your perfect fucking opportunity. Marry into our clan.  
/Get your gold. But you'll always be a dumbass dead last." Sasuke's voice escalated as he got more angry.

"You fucking bastard." Naruto's voice was quiet. The air was tense as he said,"I grew up in the slums being tossed around orphanages and foster homes. I was kicked out of the system as soon as I could get a job. You think I'm stupid? Ya. You're probablyright-  
I couldn't get through high school because the teachers refused to give me an education. I left my job, my shitty excuse for an apartment, and any opportunity I had in that city, what...a few weeks ago so that I didn't have to deal with almostbeing  
killed at least once a week. I had no father figure. I had no clan to help me cope with my living conditions. If you ask me the only dumbass here is you. Moping around like life isn't worth living. You have more in your shoe than what I havehad  
my whole life. Next time you want to hate someone for no good god damn reason, make sure you know what you're talking about." With that the red faced Naruto glided to the stairs and to the room he was allotted. Itachi and Sasuke stood in  
slamming of Naruto's door made the dark haired boy jump a little.

"You fucked up." Swearing sounded wrong coming out of Itachi's mouth, but it was so obviously the correct statement for the moment.

"Ya, ya." Sasuke mumbled as he trudged after Naruto. The walk to the guest room was all too quick as the tiger found himself standing in front of Naruto's door. He could here some banging around and some shuffling,"it might be better if I just.." Shineyshoes  
took a few steps back toward his own room, but dark eyes stayed glued to Naruto's. Furious red eyes were revealed as the door was suddenly pulled back.

"What." Naruto's stare was hard.

"Well I just wanted-"

"Get to the point."

"Look, no one has ever stood up to me like that." They looked at each other for a pregnant moment. Naruto realized that it was the closest he was going to get to an apology and he nodded.

"I don't want you getting the wrong idea about me. I have been going through a lot as of late. It's really overwhelming. I apologize if I seem like I'm just taking all that I can. I haven't got a lot of experience with people being nice to me." Naruto  
/chuckled and relaxed at his door. He leaned on the wood frame.

"Well, don't expect me to be nice to you. You have to earn that." Sasuke continued to walk backwards towards his door slowly.

"Has anyone ever earned that?" Naruto shook his head a smile on his lips as he slowly closed the door.

"Not even Itachi." Sasuke's back hit the door and he grabbed the door nob with his hand, still keeping eye contact with the blond.

"Bastard." Door was almost shut.

"Idiot."Sasuke backwardly walked into his own room

"Asshole." A sliver showed of Naruto's face

"Moron." The door swung shut as Naruto shut his as well. Both boys found themselves smiling as they went about their business.

* * *

Itachi nodded his head a small smirk on his face as he found the lack of yelling quite pleasing. He rubbed his face as he walked slowly towards the study. A pale hand rubbed his hip as he opened the door. An uncharacteristic limp plagued his walk. Theolder  
brother sat at the desk that was engraved in his mind. A sigh passed through his lips as he took the elastic out of his hair. Bone straight brown locks pooled around him and he pulled out files. He rubbed his temple with his right hand beforehe  
rested his head on it. Itachi put the file down having finished studying the picture of the man who had shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Pensively he leaned back in his chair. "Oh, Naruto." Itachi's words were weighed down with depressionand  
show of emotion that he only did when no one was around.


	10. Cold Showers do not Work

Three days. Naruto had three days until heat would be over. Red eyes scanned the digital calendar on the computer in his room. "The ball was on Sunday of last week... Today is Tuesday... Sakura said 12 days when we visited on Sunday." Naruto nodded with  
/approval. Friday should be the day. He yawned and crawled back onto his bed. After the fight with Sasuke, the stay at Uchiha-ville had been quite pleasant. The two would still get in minor lighthearted fights, but at least when all was said and done  
/they were friends. Naruto got to see Itachi in the morning before he left for work or stocked away to the study to do work. Those moments were absolute gold. In the house was when the man was not a politician who held a place in the president's clan  
/counsel- he was a grown ass man. A grown ass man who liked to wear only sweatpants. And boy did that visual sneak into Naruto's dreams. Especially because he was in heat, Naruto was much more perceptive of any show of skin and skin contact. This was  
/not even in the last few days of heat yet, when Sakura said he would feel 'sexual frustration'. The blonde couldn't begin to imagine what he was about to go through. Both the Uchihas were hot, but if he was going to be extra turned on- Itachi would  
/have to tone down the amount of muscle he was showing. It might kill Naruto.

Excitement bubbled up in Naruto. He was so close to the end. The boy skipped to the theatre room where he knew Sasuke was watching some stupid action movie and opened the door,"three days!" He shouted before he closed it closed it and ran down the stairs  
/to the study where Itachi was,"three days!" A confused older Uchiha looked up quizzically to meet red eyes. Naruto grinned like a madman and closed the door to run around some more.

Naruto only knew certain places in the house that was frequently used by the others. He didn't have time to explore because he was tagging along with one of the brothers, sleeping, eating, or pooping. It was a routine that was quite fickle, but that would  
/change in three days. Naruto would be back to normal. No more steam, no more red eyes, and no more whiskers. Those damn whiskers pissed him off. He would try everyday to shave them off, but it was a deep marking that seemed to be under his skin. The  
/black really offset his blondness. It was not even good contrast.

Naruto couldn't complain, though. The brothers had been very kind. When Naruto sheepishly explained that everything he owned was in the backpack Itachi immediately took him shopping. It was not a montage movie moment where two characters bonded. No, it  
/was a complete disaster. Naruto's cheap taste and lack of fashion sense was the exact opposite of Itachi's overly formal way of dressing... Save for those beautiful sweatpants. The trip was an uphill battle and was one of the most awkward things Naruto  
/had ever suffered through. When it came to paying, another fight had passed between them.

"I can't let you pay for all this." Naruto stated stubbornly.

"Nonsense." Itachi brushed off.

"Look- I can get a job... And.. And"

"Pay me back? It is not necessary. You are family. Even if it isn't official yet."

"No! I can't possibly have you pay for any of this. It's just to much money." Big red eyes looked at the annoyed cashier and then to the price. Over seven hundred dollars. It was more money than what he got in a month back at Ichiraku.

"Money is no object for me, Naruto." Itachi got out a card and was about to had it to the cashier when Naruto spastically knocked the other over. He straddled the Itachi's stomach and looked down sternly at the suddenly stone faced man.

"Itachi. I am very great full for your hospitality and your willingness to take me in- a fucking street rat with good genes, but this is too much." Tan hands held down the strong chest of the older Uchiha and fought the images of the man in sweatpants  
/from surfacing in his mind.

"Naruto.." The tiger's voice was very strained and it was impossible to tell what he was feeling. Itachi thanked his lineage for giving him the strength to keep his rather nasty thoughts from showing physically.

"Are you guys gonna pay, or what?" The cashier jolted Naruto into recognition. The boy kept a stern look on the Uchiha as he gracelessly scrambled off of him. He could feel his ears burn as Itachi struggled to stand up and give the cashier his card. A  
/comically deep set frown marred Naruto's face as they left the store.

"You won this round." Naruto grumbled.

* * *

"What were you celebrating earlier? Three days?" Itachi asked smoothly as he loaded fettuccine Alfredo onto his plate. Dinners weren't really common before Naruto entered the Uchiha household. The boy had already changed a lot in the place even if it  
/was just a small shift as they adapted to his presence.

"Well, three days and I'm done with heat. No babies for me!" Naruto smiled happily around his food. He ate like a sailor just as much as he talked like one. Somehow his habits were endearing.

"It isn't over yet, idiot." Sasuke noted childishly before he took a bite of his food.

"Ya, well I'm still excited. I'm ready to stop steaming." The blonde said after gulping down half the food in his mouth.

Itachi finished all of his swallowing before he said with a faint amount of bitterness,"you have that thing with Sakura on Saturday right?"

"Oh, yea. Sasuke, you're going right?" Naruto dragged his eyes from one brother to the other.

"I don't know about that. I mean what are you doing Itachi? You should go to a club. You desperately need to get lai-" Sasuke began.

"I have work." Itachi interrupted.

"What, paperwork? I could do that in an hour."

"Please do. It would be quite amusing to see you do it in just an hour."

"I'll trade you then."

"No."

"Why not.

"You could both come! That would be fun wouldn't it?" Naruto chimed in.

"No" Itachi deadpanned.

"Last time we were in a club together, my saintly brother here cock blocked me so much that I ended up trying to hit on a pole instead of the pole dancer." Sasuke grimaced lightly as he reminisced.

"To be fair you were drunk." Itachi defended.

"Well, one of you are going to come with me. No choice." Naruto said as he pointed his fork full of noodles at them each before stuffing it all in his mouth. Sasuke briefly wondered how much he could get in his big mouth. Or what. A mental slap caused  
/him to return to the conversation. What the hell was that? He wondered.

"I vote Itachi." Sasuke said lowly.

"I'll go if you help him with shifting on Sunday." Itachi smirked triumphantly. He knew his brother hated teaching especially when it was something that was obvious to him.

"Deal." The younger brother said all too easily. It surprised him as well to have said it so fast.

"Alright, Itachi! We are going to go dancing!" Naruto said happily wiping white sauce from the corner of his mouth using his thumb then sucked the appendage. His motions were done a little too slowly and both Uchihas stared at Naruto who looked up,"what?"  
/Both men went back to eating and left the blonde confused and naïve to the moment

* * *

Naruto was dying. He was actually dying. Not only had he woken up with morning wood, the fucking bastard, Itachi, decided to wake him up with some damn breakfast. To put the cherry on top, he was wearing his sweatpants and the apron. Naruto blushed lightly  
/unable to hold it back.

"Sasuke and I have a meeting in a little bit so I thought it appropriate to give you breakfast in bed as we won't be around for a while." Itachi said logically. He leaned on the side of the bed in which Naruto sat. The blonde numbly nodded his head ashe  
cautiously sat up. He put a pillow over his issue expertly and guided the trey of food onto it. He desperately tried to think of anything other than jumping Itachi again, but this time using his time on top of him very differently. Naruto wonderedhow  
the Uchiha would look as he received pleasure- would he be stone-faced as usual or would he writhe? The slits in his red eyes dilated and the misty wisps that fell off his skin rose and resembled an odd benign fire. Naruto starred at Itachiand  
gripped the sides of the pillow which saved him from the older tiger's eyes.

Itachi noticed the change in Naruto and furrowed his eyebrows. What was going on? He sifted through his memory of what Sakura had said. Sexual frustration. The dark eyebrows that knitted together suddenly flew apart."do you need a moment?" Itachi asked  
/expertly.

"Um.. What makes you say that?" Naruto's breathing became just a tad harsher. The raging boner under the pillow ached. The blonde's mind was completely foggy with the image of Itachi standing there with his slim muscles. He had the amount of muscle youwould  
expect a quarterback to have, but he had the slim build of a swimmer so all that muscle showed when he flexed. Naruto wanted to see him flex. Yes, to see his abs ripple and clench...

"I'm going to get ready for my meeting. I apologize for leaving you here." Itachi turned. He could feel the eyes glide up his back. A pale hand closed the door as he walked out of it. The man stood in the hall and shivered. The amount of sex that boy  
/had emanated was enough to effect even Itachi. Taking a deep breath he walked into his room. He couldn't deal with that at the time. He had a meeting to go to. The older Uchiha's pride won as he ignored his own partial arousal.

Naruto in the other room scarfed down his waffles and set the trey on the closet side table. He threw the pillow uncaring where it went and ran to the shower in the bathroom. Getting undressed, he stepped in and cranked the temperature to freezing  
hadn't ever had to take a cold shower. Of course he never had the option.

Red eyes were half lidded as the water passed through his hair. His arms were loosely crossed. In heat, cold showers don't effect him. Noted. He growled and turned the temperature to a warmer degree. He looked down at his happily erect penis. Shakinghis  
head he put a hand on the wall. Hesitantly he grasped it with the other hand. The water hit him and washed down his own bulging abs. Unlike the Uchihas, his muscles showed themselves whether he flexed or not. Though flexing definitely definedthem  
much better. As he watched the water wash down him he began to stroke. He begun slowly his other hand flat against the wall and his eyes looking down unseeingly. He watched numbly as the foreskin on the head of his dick covered and uncoveredthe  
throbbingbundles of nerves. Naruto's hand slowly began to ball up on the wall and his eyes began to drift close as images flashed in his mind of surprisingly both Uchihas. His mind drifted from Sasuke to Itachi more than once. It fabricated  
a scenefor him as he pleasured himself. One where he was fucking them both. The speed of his hand quickened as he imagined their moans and his name on their every breath. The deep velvety voice of Itachi made his head spin, but imagining Sasuke's  
mouth beingused for something other than nasty comebacks made his knees weak. A moan passed the lips of the blonde. His face contorted, the right side of his nose wrinking and his eyebrows pushed together. Lips struggled to stay together as  
his damned imaginationcontinued to feed his pleasure. His back hit the wall of the shower as molten pleasure pooled at the base of his stomach and pressure built. His head was thrown back and he let out a long and low moan as he shot his load  
across the shower. A slewof swears that would make a sailor blush escaped Naruto as he physically banged the back of his head against the wall. What was going on?


	11. Sexdrive overdrive

Naruto huddled in the theatre room watching the most G rated movies he could find. This whole sexual frustration thing was way more than he thought it was going to be. Any amount of skin shown flooded his mind. Fucking Ariel was almost too much for him  
/with her coconut bra. Some how he was able to trick his mind into thinking of cartoons as other than human. He still didn't chance it and ended up watching kids movies. Finding Nemo was watched quite a bit because of its easily nonsexual and unsexualizable  
/content. Even if there were a few innuendos he didn't notice them.

Sasuke and Itachi didn't come back from their morning meeting until mid evening. As soon as they walked into the door they were met with a piece of paper with really bad handwriting scribbled onto it. Sasuke picked it up.

"Do not check on Naruto. I'm serious, it might be the last thing you do today. Signed Naruto." Sasuke read aloud his eyebrow raising more with each word. Itachi snatched the paper and read over it himself. The younger brother squinted his eyes at the  
/paper snatcher.

"I would listen to this." Was all the clan head said before gracefully walking to his study. His mind wandered back to that morning. It was much more than just some sexual frustration- it was like his own pheromones affected him, but he just wanted to  
/get on everyone else. This was going to last for two more days. Itachi shook his head as he closed the door to his little sanctuary.

Sasuke crumpled up the paper. His feet guided him to the theatre room where he knew the blonde was. The door burst open as he said,"Naruto, why the hell-"

"Fuck, Sasuke! Button up your shirt! Damn it you two are too easy to sexualize" Naruto yelled as he covered his face with the blanket he was wrapped in. He was still safe from the pending boner,"Sasuke, just leave!"

"Why." Black eyes never left the Naruto shaped blanket burrito. He stayed at the door just in case.

"Because! Fucking heat is messing with my mind. Now get your deep ass voice out of here." Naruto begged as he turned up the volume on Dory singing 'just keep swimming'.

"You're being ridiculous." Sasuke said after a short pause. Something evil clicked in his mind as he stole the controls and sat down a sizable distance from the red eyed boy. "I want to watch Blue is the Warmest color." Nonchalant words passed throughthe  
air. Naruto probably didn't know what Netflix was according to the amount of DVD cases cracked open below the VCR. An evil smirk appeared on his face as big eyes looked only at the screen. Naruto did protest, but he did so weakly. The worst part  
/about this part of heat is that he wants sex so badly, but he knows he couldn't do it. As the movie was queued up Sasuke evilly smirked as he watched the other. Naruto watched as a woman effectively fucked a man. His eyes blinked a few times before  
/he turned his to the asshole who put on the movie. The tiger was smirking evilly and easily met the gaze of the enraged blonde.

"Sasuke," Naruto's voice was steady and low."What the motherfuckin shit did your punk-ass tiki torch-ass looking bitch fucking ass put the fuck on right now?" He swore lowly. Tan hands ripped off his blanket and lunged for Sasuke who easily glided over  
/the back of the couch and to the door.

"Don't jizz on the couch." Was all the black haired boy said before he closed the door and walked to his room.

Naruto fumbled for the controls and quickly changed it. He looked down in anger at his new hard on. A groan escaped him as he wondered if he could just wait it out. A twitch from his cock told him no. Naruto angrily stomped to the bathroom connected to  
/the room and stood over the toilet. He pulled down his pants. That was the fourth time that day. If he had a partner, then he supposed it would be much easier for him to get through it. He sighed as he pleasured himself again. He had two more daysof  
it.

* * *

Day 2 of sexdrive overdrive

Naruto didn't even leave his room. He locked the door and watched senseless YouTube videos.

When a knock on the door happened all Naruto said was,"no!" But the knock happened again.

Itachi's voice rang through the wood and to Naruto's wood,"I left some food in front of your door if you want to grab it in a few minutes." That the boy did. He ate the family sized Doritos, all the Mac N' Cheese, grapes, and random other foods made forhim.  
Of course he opened the door after another angry masterbaition session. The day was relatively safe for him otherwise.

* * *

Day 3 of sexdrive overdrive

Naruto woke up with morning wood again. By this point he just stopped caring. He watched whatever he wanted, he was as loud as he wanted to be and he jacked of pretty much all day. And it was so good. Near the close of the day he knew Sasuke and Itachiwould  
be back from whatever it is that they do and would hear him. His simple solution was to move his station to the closet. An outlet was found and the computer was moved. He made himself a little hideout. Naruto didn't even really need the computer,though  
as his head was thrown back for most of his conscious time in his hut. The amount of pleasure he experienced that day was astounding. The blonde wondered briefly if it was how women felt as they are able to have back to back orgasms like hedid  
that day. Eventually he fucked himself to sleep while listening to some modern music.

Naruto woke up slowly and winced. He was so painfully sore. His dick had the weirdest pain in it, it was a mixture between a cramp and an itch that wouldn't leave."I will never masterbait ever again." He groaned as he sluggishly pushed himself up. Wobblytan  
legs guided through the bathroom where he didn't bother looking up. His head was spinning and he just knew he looked like Satan just ate him for dinner. Naruto's hand rubbed his face as he opened the armoire in his room and picked out a basicwhite  
shirt and some plaid pants that felt like pajama pants, but looked badass. It got bonus points as well for making his ass look good. Stiffly, he walked down the stairs and to the kitchen where both Sasuke and Itachi stared at him shamelessly.

"What?" Naruto mumbled as he sat down at the circular table.

"You're not steaming." Itachi pointed out.

"You were loud." Sasuke said at the same time as his brother. The Uchihas exchanged a quick glance and Sasuke noted quickly,"your eyes are blue." Naruto nodded and rested his head in his hands.

"Great. I'll look later." A single tan hand reached out for a sausage. He was absolutely spent. He didn't know how he was going to go clubbing the following day.

"Naruto you have something on your face." Sasuke snickered. With a sigh Naruto struggled to stand up. He eventually made it to the bathroom and looked in the shook his head as a horse yelp made Sasuke almost giggle with evilly sadistic 's  
face went red as he scrubbed the dried cum off of his face.


	12. Is Sasuke Hotter

Friday seemed to drag on. It was a torturous day full of Uchiha silence. It is not the kind of silence that is comfortable or uncomfortable- it's a knowing silence. All three boys go about their business with minimal amounts of communication. The mostout  
of Itachi or Sasuke was a grunt. For the life of him, Naruto couldn't understand why they were acting like that; they were having fun just that morning- at the blondes' expense, but fun none the less. Itachi hid out in his study where no otherman  
other than him would ever step foot while Sasuke was in his room. The blue eyes boy was absolutely confused. After a few hours of this silence Naruto barged into Sasuke's room. The man was on his bed talking to someone on the phone. A glare wasgiven  
to Naruto, but he didn't break his conversation. The tan boy stood next to Sasuke with his arms crossed patiently. He was sore and tired, but he was not letting this dumb silence happen again. Sasuke finished his conversation his angry blackeyes  
never leaving the boy next to his bed. He still said nothing to Naruto.

"What's up with this dumb ass silence?" The blonde deadpanned.

"What are you talking about." Sasuke ground out.

"You guys do that way too often. The day could be going fine then suddenly- nothing. I don't know about you but I'm sick of entertaining myself"

"I wouldn't have guessed that from yesterday." Sasuke got a glint in his eye as he watched Naruto begin to turn red.

"Is that what it's about? Because I had no control over what my body was doing, okay? So unless you wanted to join me or kick me out-"

"Shut up. You talk to damn much. It's not about your stupid heat." Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat up more on his grey sheets.

"Then what's going on?" Naruto asked harshly. Sasuke didn't say anything. The pause made Naruto let out an exasperated breath as he turned to walk out. What made him pause was the quiet voice that drifted to his ears.

"We sometimes get reminded of things that happened in the past that just..." Sasuke was studying the back of his phone as the words left him. Naruto slowly turned around.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Feet found their way to the end of Sasuke's bed and Naruto sat leaning on the wooden pole. The black haired boy shook his head as he looked up to make eye contact with the other.

"It's not something anyone should hear." Seriousness showed on the pale man's face.

"I think I can handle it. Keeping things bottled up can cause emotional diarrhea." The blond laughed before another long pause. Sasuke didn't know why he decided to open up to the idiot. Maybe it was because it was sort of repayment for his courage toput  
Sasuke in his place with how he was brought up. Some respect for the sloppy boy had somehow snuck up on him and he felt safe in explaining the awkward stretches of depression that hit the house.

"Before the massacre here... It was full of life. Diversity. Something that you remind my brother and I of and it makes it hard to... You just bring up memories of family that is long gone." Sasuke said with frequent pauses as though he felt as thoughhe  
was debating on whether he should say anything at all as he spoke. Naruto noticed the man's vulnerability and decided not to push the topic. Another moment passed before the blue eyed boy got off the bed and stood.

"Teach me to shift." Naruto said simply. Sasuke gave a small genuine smile. The heart of the tan boy nearly stopped. He had never noticed how beautiful the tiger was until that moment. From the jawline to his porcelain skin to his owlish eyes, Sasukewas  
the perfect picture of male beauty. The amount of shit that fell from his mouth generally fogged Naruto's vision of it. The younger Uchiha blew Itachi out of the park- yet the older was sexy and very respectable in a weird way, but Sasuke had

the innocent yet dark mischievous aura. In that moment when he smiled his face was so blatantly flawless. He hadn't got the older more rugged look that Itachi had, but he had the sweet and deadly heartthrob effect. And oh, had it just effected Naruto.

"Are you gonna follow me?" Sasuke asked from the door snapping Naruto out of his epiphany. The boy dumbly nodded and followed the Uchiha. They walked out of the quiet compound and into the woods. Blue eyes watched mesmerized by the power and grace that  
/Sasuke moved with. His build was different than Itachi's just by a little bit- he was more bulky in the sense that his muscle showed more. He was still slim, but you knew that you didn't want to get in a fight with him. The movements of his walk were  
/arrogant and predatory, but it was just that kind of confidence that made it so graceful.

They stopped in a clearing of grass. Sasuke motioned for the other to stand in the middle. Naruto complied and said,"is it like a mindset thing? Do I need to think of squirrels or something?" A sunny smile graced his face.

"No. It just might be easier to get a running start." Sasuke informed,"you've gotta thing of it as flexing a muscle except it's your entire body."

"That sounds complicated."

"It isn't. You just haven't done it before." Sasuke took off his shirt, shoes, and pants. He stood shamelessly in his boxer briefs. Naruto's ears burned as he noticed just how muscular the Uchiha was.

"What are you doing...?" Blue eyes widened as they watched Sasuke get closer. The man stood next to his tan counterpart.

"Watch." The Uchiha ordered as his whole body tensed and relaxed. Before his mind could even wrap around the further definition of the others' muscle, black fur sprouted across the expanse of pale skin. A few pops like that of someone cracking their knucklessounded  
in the clearing as Sasuke turned into a powerful black tiger. The creature looked a bit ridiculous with stretched out boxer briefs clinging to the lower half of his body. His red eyes that had three commas in them looked at the humanform next  
to him as he changed back into the Uchiha that Naruto was use to,"as a kid I found it easier to do this." He ran forward and jumped high in the air. In a gorgeous ark the boy shifted in mid air and landed on his paws. The beast turned andshifted  
back.

"All of that looks painful and hard." Naruto said blatantly.

"Fine. Practice tensing and try to reach up with your body."

"Kay." Naruto stripped as well, his own bulging muscles exposed to nature. His eyes closed and he focused on staying in tune with his body. Muscles tensed and he shifted his focus upward. Naruto stood for what felt like ten minutes before he crackedan  
eye,"this isn't working."

"I see that."

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"Do it again." Sasuke drew close to Naruto as he followed instructions. The situation was bazaar- what made it even weirder was the tattooed looking marks that showed up on the tan and toned stomach as soon as he tried to shift. Sasuke knelt in frontof  
the markings and studied them. It was a swirl around the belly button and words that looked like decorations around it. The words were in a different language, but Sasuke could tell that they had meaning.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at the deeply in thought Uchiha who was too close to him. He stumbled back as the mark disappeared and yelled,"what the hell?"

"Did you ever think that maybe you haven't shifted not because you just haven't, but because you can't?" Sasuke asked as he got onto his feet. Naruto looked at him as though he was crazed.


	13. Jinchuriki

"I think we have some books on that language in the archive." Sasuke noted as he walked into the compound fully clothed.

"Okay, I'm not understanding what's going on here." Naruto said as he fumbled to follow the leading man. He had struggled to put on his pants on the way back the way the Uchiha took off. The blonde had took off his shirt the forth time as Sasuke led himaround  
houses and buildings. That damn shirt just didn't want to go on correctly- that or Naruto wasn't paying enough attention to how he put on the article of clothing. As he was led into a glass building with large columns on it he finally got iton.  
Right as he did so the tiger ripped it off him.

"I need to see the writing." Sasuke said. He folded the t-shirt as they went into the basement of the building. The basement obviously was never used as empty cobwebs sat in every corner. Dust flowed about the room as light came in from gothic lightingat  
the top of the wall on one side of the room. Sasuke flipped on a light and led the blonde passed rows of filled bookshelves. In the back of the room was an old desk with some papyrus papers that looked ancient. The Uchiha collected the papers andordered  
Naruto to stay at the desk while he search for some books. Though the dick didn't give the boy that much information as he just commanded that he stay. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked around. The room was filled with copious amounts of papersand  
books most falling apart or looked as though they would disintegrate at a single touch. Because of the prehistoric literature that filled the room the stark white paper of five stacked papers next to the bottom shelf closest to the desk caughtblue  
eyes. Naruto drew close to them and read the printed out heading:

 _The accounts of all those lost and injured in the massacre of July 17th_

Tan hands grabbed it and folded them quickly as he heard an 'ah-ha' from Sasuke in another aisle in the library. Not knowing where to stick it last moment he shoved it in his pants below the band of his boxer-briefs. He hurriedly returned to his spotnext  
to the desk. Sasuke walked around the far corner with a few dusty books a second after. He sat in the hard wood stool and gently put the books on the desk. Pale fingers grabbed the thickest book and flipped to the front searching for a certainchapter.  
Naruto watched dumbly hoping the other didn't see his shady moves. Sasuke eventually flipped pages by the dozen until he got to the destination.

"I thought I saw that language before..." Sasuke spoke to himself as he pointed to something in the book,"try to shift." Naruto obeyed closing his eyes. His eyes bugged open when he felt a finger poke his stomach. When he looked down he saw black eyesdarting  
between a tan stomach and yellowed paper,"don't stop." Came his next order. Blue eyes rolled before closing again. Naruto tensed and ignored the finger on him this time.

"This is pointless. Why are we here?" Naruto put his hands on his hips and looked down at the dark haired boy.

"This is an ancient language only deep rooted powerhouse clans know of." Sasuke said as he tapped an ab on the other.

Naruto looked at his stomach. It was smooth and tan just like it had always been."you've lost your marbles." The boy said after a second. He began to walk away when his wrist was caught. An inferior glare was given to Sasuke.

"Try to shift, but look down."

"I've played along with this too long. I'm going ba-"

"Just do it."

"Stop cutting me off!" Naruto pouted, but complied. He flexed his body and shifted his focus upwards. Blue eyes slowly looked down at the black marks on his skin. His blinks became frequent as he relaxed. What was that? "okay. You have my attention. Whatdid  
you get from Shakespeare" he motioned to the book.

"It's a seal. I'm not sure exactly what it does or what it's sealing away, but it is definitely a seal written in the language of the jinchūriki. I'm also positive that it is what is keeping you from shifting." Sasuke stated with a small smirk as he turnedaround  
to the book.

"You said only powerful clans know the language- how did it get on me?" Naruto squatted next to the tiger and looked at the book. The writing in it looked like gibberish to him, but he looked anyway.

"Not a lot of information is given today about carriers. It might be that you bijuu are more than just mating machines." Sasuke looked totally enthralled with the mystery and revelation, his eyes a fraction wider as they looked over the book,"Naruto,you  
might have a clan." He turned his head to Naruto who was already looking at him with disbelief. As the blonde shifted back to stumble and finally land on his ass, a paper that was under his foot altered his destiny. His weight was pushedforward  
and Naruto's face crashed into Sasuke's. The kiss was unintentional and brought on by the clumsiness of the blonde, but it was still a kiss. It was too hard and pained both of them, but the absolute shock of both of them kept them in placefor  
a moment too long. Naruto stumbled and fell as he planned to in the first place. Sasuke just stared unseeing at the boy.

"I-I'm sorry.." Naruto tried as he used the back of his had to wipe his mouth. Sasuke pressed his lips together and turned back to the old book. He wouldn't let himself comprehend what had happened just yet.

"I'm gonna study up." Sasuke said eventually.

"Uh. Ya I'll go back to the house then." Naruto got up ungracefully and walked from the room stiffly. How awkward.

* * *

Naruto got to his room after a bit of hopeless wandering around the compound and shut the door. He fished out the papers from his pants and unfolded them carefully. Eyes scanned the first page of names and how they died. Most said fire or stabbing. Each  
/were bunched up into families arranged by who was found first. His found familiar names on the back of the first page:

 _Itachi Uchiha- fractured hip and concussion._

 _Fugaku Uchiha- burned to death_

 _Mikoto Uchiha- burned to death_

 _Sasuke Uchiha- cuts and bruises_

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and looked over the family. He continued through to the back of the forth page before he felt sleep tug at his eyelids. Placing the papers in the bed side table's drawer the boy sunk into his bed with his mind reeling. Hehad  
much too think about.

* * *

Saturday morning was easy going and very relaxing. All men moseyed out to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"We need to get kitchen staff." Sasuke stated leaning back in his chair while he pushed a hand through jet black hair.

"Must we go through this again." Itachi asked tiredly as he got up,"we're having cereal today." He pulled out the milk and grabbed bowls and spoons. The younger Uchiha went to a door in the back of the kitchen and pulled out some choices. They all puttogether  
their cereal and sat back down at the table.

"I just think it would be more beneficial."

"Do you dislike my cooking?"

"No."

"Then there is not a point."

"If I had said yes would your answer have been any different."

"No." Itachi said before shoveling fruity pebbles in his mouth. Naruto chuckled at the two and scarfed down his own bowl of captain crunch.

"Oh! We're going to the club tonight!" Naruto all but yelled. Itachi slumped a hair and took another bite giving a faintly forlorn nod. Sasuke gave a sour look at a plant in the corner of the room. The blonde brushed off the behavior and put his dishesin  
the dishwasher. He ran towards the stairs.

"We won't leave until 9pm." Itachi called to the blonde who was eager to go. It was exactly twelve hours until they would go, and the boy was going to get dressed? A sigh escaped Itachi. Sasuke kept his focus on the plant. He starred at it as though ithas  
slapped his mother.


	14. Club grinding

Naruto sat on his bed with pouty lips and arms folded. He had come out of his room wearing a rancid blue and orange outfit. As soon as Sasuke saw him he had dragged him all the way back to his room. The Uchiha only grumbled at him like he was a dog who  
just tore up his favorite pillow. He sifted through the armoire. Black eyes looked in destain at most pieces of clothing. Sasuke didn't really like his brothers' extreme style of either strictly business or strictly sweatpants-it seems like their  
little shopping spree melded together Naruto's terrible sense of style and Itachi's questionable one. Nothing fit the club setting in the wardrobe. The black haired boy turned his head and looked at the blonde on the bed. With a sigh he said,"you're  
wardrobe is absolute shit. We're going to my closet. I might have something that would fit you."

"What! But Itachi didn't complain." Naruto defended as he scooted off the bed.

"Itachi has bad taste plus he didn't take fashi- he doesn't care about what he looks like." Sasuke turned to the door and opened it mentally yelling at himself. Uchiha's never miss say words. They are emotionless beings who say what they mean and think  
before doing so. The two walked out of the room and towards the younger Uhciha's room who wished to all things holy that the blonde wouldn't say anything about it.

"You took a fashion class?" Naruto's words dug a knife in Sasuke. They paused before the door of the destination.

"It was fashion design and I was a sophomore. I didn't want to clothe myself without knowing how it worked." Clipped words ran out of pale lips as they entered the room. They went toward the fully stocked closet that the Uchiha built up over the years.

"That's kinda gay," Naruto humorously pointed out and laughed at his own words.

"Says the man who kissed me."

"That was an accident- and I'm not gay. I'm bi. Everyone gets a chance with this tall glass of water." Naruto motioned to himself,"say, Sasuke, do you identify as gay?" A grunt was given from the searching tiger before he tossed various clothes at the  
blue eyed boy,"I'm gonna take that as a yes. Does Itachi know?"

"Just try on the clothes."

"So he doesn't?" Naruto grinned at the glare he received,"are you going to tell hi-"

"He came out before I did. Now try the damn things on." Sasuke growled. The grin was wiped from Naruto's face and he nodded. The Uchiha was taller than him by a few inches, but the tan boy could make up the extra space with his muscles for the most part.

They were both gay? How perfect that they found a male who could give or have babies. Technically Itachi did propose to him the first day he had arrived. The choice was his- he could have either man should he so desire. The thought made his stomach turn.  
He would have to choose between two disgustingly perfect Uchihas or be left to fend for himself. The thought ran through his mind as he tried on the first outfit. He didn't even notice the tiger circling him until his words pierced his thoughts.

"Keep the pants. Try this shirt on." Sasuke was enjoying dressing up the other too much. It might have been partly that having the boy in his clothes as he went to a club was his way of claiming him. For some reason the blonde made him feel overprotective.  
He knew Itachi would cock block the boy, but he also knew his brother was attracted to the little ray of sunshine just as much as he was. It was hard not to be- he exuded sex with every movement as though sexy was his natural state. He was by no means  
graceful or as respectful as an Uchiha was raised to be, but the blonde was confident and uplifting. Sure his body was defined and beyond mouth watering; his features were in such striking contrast to what he was use to seeing in the pale skinned,  
dark haired, and dark eyed Uchiha compound that it drew anyones focus to him when he stepped in the room. But is was the strength and raw power that radiated from him that had Sasuke thrown for a loop. This man had gone through much more than his  
measly life and was still grinning and flailing about. This is what made the brother Uchihas rivals- this blonde idiot who smiled at them every morning even when one is never returned.

Dark eyes watched silently as Naruto changed shirts and began to circle the other again."good. Put on those shoes that come up to the ankle." Naruto nodded seemingly deep in thought. Before he exited the room he turned to Sasuke with a smile.

"Thanks Sasuke! You'll have to teach me something about fashion. I'm obviously hopeless," blue eyes smiled as he chuckled.

"Isn't that a bit gay?"

"Whatever, bastard."

"Idiot."

"Asshole."

"Moron." The door swung closed and Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked.

* * *

Before it was time to go Naruto met with Itachi in the downstairs living room. Naruto couldn't rip his eyes away from the older Uchiha. He wore a dark red basic shirt and black form fitting pants. The shirt was untucked and looked comfortable, but seeing  
the man wear something other than expensive suits or sweatpants was a shock alone. A black leather watch was on his his wrist and his shoes looked like they were made out of snake skin. Itachi looked godly as he stood half sitting on the back of a  
couch with two fingers holding his leather jacked over his shoulder. Naruto was going to die. It was official. Death by Uchiha hotness would be engraved on his headstone.

On the flip side, Itachi examined Naruto. The tan boy wore a dark v-neck shirt that looked to be a bit see through. It had white stripes on the sleeves and around the collar. White skinny jeans hugged his legs and lead down to dark suede ankle boots that  
had a dull point. To top it off he wore a dark beanie and leather chest length necklace that had a detailed rusted mini-sword. If Itachi didn't have self control they wouldn't have even made it to the club, but they made it through the drive. The  
line was so long that it wrapped around a block. Naruto wondered if it was even worth it. His shoulders slumped as he got out of the car. He was surprised by the fact that it was a gay club. In the city you could find one once in a blue moon. Homosexuals  
seemed to be normal for traditional families.

"Don't worry about the line." Itachi said as he noticed the blue eyed boy's distress. They walked together to the entrance where a bulky dark skinned man guarded with a literal bear behind him. Naruto assumed that it was a bouncer that shifted for better  
intimidation. Itachi said,"Uchiha," and they were let it immediately without need for ID check. It occurred to the carrier that he didn't know the extent of the power of the clan in which he was in cahoots with.

The music thumped loudly and the smell of sweat was strong. The two men walked together towards the bar. Naruto's eyes flitted from body to grinding body. He felt exhilarated and ready to dance away some stress. First, however, he would need a drink.  
They sat in neighboring stools and waited for the attention of the bartender.

"Hey. Rusty Nail." Naruto eventually asserted when he got fed up with being overlooked. Itachi order an old fashioned after a few minutes. They waited some more while the man behind the bar did his job. Finally they got their drinks. "Do you think  
Sakura made it in?" Naruto asked after a few sips.

"She is quite resourceful. I don't doubt her." Replied the older Uchiha. He felt awkward in the setting and didn't really want to be there. The blonde felt that and side eyed his counterpart. As soon as their drinks emptied Naruto turned to the  
dark eyed clan leader.

"Let's dance."

"It is already inappropriate enough for me to be here. I should not humiliate my clan in such a way." Itachi began to watch the movements of the bartender so that he could catch him again.

"What? That's so dumb! You can't let loose for one second just because you don't want to humiliate your clan?" Blue eyes looked at the face of Itachi,"here's an idea- don't be embarrassing." With that a tan hand grabbed the wrist of the pale man. The  
tiger got up reluctantly and followed the blonde to the dance floor. He just knew he was going to regret what was about to happen."Just relax!" Yelled Naruto as he began to move with the crowd his body rolling and convulsing in time with the music.  
A man came up behind him and began to dance rather close. The blonde noticed and changed is moves to better match the man behind him. He noticed the narrowed eyes of the Uchiha and simply walked to him,"do you need me to show you?" With that tan hands  
pulled the pale man close and moved against him.

Itachi was mad at the situation. Should he just sit down or dance? As the blue eyed boy turned around and had his ass move irresistibly next to him, his mind went blank and he chose to dance. His body moved on its own according to the music, but driven  
my Naruto. His chest was pressed against the other's back as they rolled together. A dirty smile slipped onto Naruto's face as he ground his body into the one behind him. Itachi tensed.

"What are you afraid of?" Asked the blonde who turned to look into troubled dark eyes. Without warning the tiger pulled Naruto close and grinded against him. Waves of excited pleasure shot through both of them. The carrier conceded moving against the  
other once more testing the other who responded with his own thrusty grind. Tan hands found their way to Itachi's shoulders as a pale hand traveled down his back and rested on his ass. Their hips moved together and stirred up some lust and steadying  
waves of light pleasure as crotches dug into each other through thick fabric. Naruto was still vaguely sore from his all day masterbaition, but was more than willing to let himself get a little hot and bothered. A slower song came on and made the  
paler of the two feel uncomfortable. Shaking his head, the blonde simply turned around and moved slowly this time, his ass a few inches from clothed dick as. Naruto moved his hips expertly as his hands trailed up his own body and combed up the back  
of his hair forcing the beanie to fall off him. Itachi hesitantly followed suit mimicking the blonde like a shadow. He caught the beanie in mid air and stuffed it in his back pocket. The Uchiha's hands found their way to the hips of his dancing partner  
and pulled him a bit closer so that the tigers chest and crotch would brush up against the back and butt of the other. Itachi's breath felt too good as it passed over tan skin. The dirty smile became a raunchy grin. A few people in the crowd began  
to move closer, one couple moved up behind the Uchiha who did not look into the bursting of his personal bubble. A lone male backed himself up on a clueless Naruto who was caught up in the feeling of his hands guiding pale hands up his sensually moving  
body.

"Let's get another drink." Itachi said almost hopefully. The blonde sighed, but followed him off the floor. They walked towards the bar.

"Wow, you guys are hot!" A voice from behind interjected. The pair turned simultaneously to see Kiba standing there.

"Kiba! Shit, man, it's been too long!" Naruto said as he gave a quick bear hug.

"Ya! We should hang out without your heat getting in the way." They laughed.

"Did you come with a group?"

"Ya, Sakura and a few others."

"She invited us. I owe you guys some drinks for the whole ball incident."

"Ah! Let me show you to them."Kiba said as he turned. Itachi pulled the blonde flush against him. The movement causes a blush to reach tan cheeks.

"I'm going to grab some drinks. I'll be at the bar if you need me." The Uchiha said lowly before departing. He didn't even wait for an answer. A dazed Naruto followed Kiba to a corner of the large room where a group swayed. Pink hair manifested itself  
from the group.

"Naruto! Glad you could make it. Where is Sasuke?" Sakura smiled and gave an awkward side hug to Naruto.

"He actually stayed home. I brought Itachi." Naruto replied.

"Oh," the sound was a bit depressed,"well, shit." Naruto raised an eyebrow,"I don't actually care about swearing. Itachi is a clan head so it isn't really appropriate to say things like that."

"That is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. He is as much of a person as you are. Stop putting him on a pedestal- he has heard a lot worse than a few words that are forbidden by this hypocritical society." Naruto ranted. Why did everyone need  
to be  
So high strung?

"That was surprisingly deep. But we aren't here to talk society. Let's dance!" Kiba said pumping a fist in the air. Naruto smiled and nodded. The rest of the group followed the three. Naruto spotted 'Kim' in the back of the the gaggle, but decided not  
to think about him for the time being. All of them danced some paired off to grind while others simply danced their own little jig. The blonde talked with Kiba as he did a basic two step dance in place next the brown haired boy who did a similar move.  
They had gotten a few more drinks and Naruto was a little drunk. As the two laughed about something in their conversation a man with long chestnut hair that was pulled back and astonishingly dead pale eyes came up behind him and danced closely. Naruto  
thought nothing of it as the place was packed full.

"You're the carrier aren't you?" Asked the man, his pale eyes surprisingly soft. His voice was a nice tenor.

"And your a random dude in a club." Naruto shot back a smile still on his lips from his laughter.

"I'm Neji Huuga."

"Naruto."

"No last-"

"Fuck last names. You here to try and figure me out or dance, because I would much rather dance." Naruto turned to the long haired male and pulled him close and moved in his sexy sway.

"I don't think you under- ah!" Neji gasped as he was blatantly ground on."no this is not what I was-"

"If you want to talk catch me at a different time" Naruto slurred only a fraction. He was still sober enough to yell at himself inwardly for his buzz to get to his speech so easily.

"Are you drunk?"

"I swear to drunk I'm not God." Naruto noted that he might be way more drunk than he thought.

"I think you should find your designated driver before-"

"I get fucked? Hey. I can handle myself. If I wanna fuck, imma fuck. Shit I would take it though, I want to walk tomorrow."

"Who brought you?"

"Itachi stick-up-the-ass Uchiha." Naruto said with a dumb lopsided smile. Neji grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the bar where the tiger resided sipping water. He looked deep in thought.

"Mr. Uchiha, I do apologize for the intrusion of your evening, but I think it is best to keep this one under watch." Neji sent a meaningful look to the clan head who nodded and stood from his stool. He hadn't drank any alcoholic beverages since the first  
one he shared with Naruto so he was perfectly sober. Without a word the blonde was passed off.

"What am I a fucking whore? You just pimped me out to Itachi! I'm not complaining, but that is still messed up." Naruto slurred.

"You really should stop swearing." Neji said before giving a quick nod to Itachi. The older man lead the rambling boy out to his sleek black car. They got in.

"You know I never got any info on what actually happened on the night of the massacre." Naruto's comment was completely random and seemed to make the pale man uncomfortable. Itachi clenched his jaw as Naruto continued,"was it like an honest to god accident  
or was it murder? Was it planned or random? These things can't be left out, you know? A lot of people died. Like five pages worth." At that comment they abruptly pulled over.

"What five pages?" Itachi's words were harsh.

"Calm down, you angry octopus. Ha. Octopi are kinda weird aren't they?"

"Did you find pages with names from the massacre?"

"Do you know what happened that night?" Blue eyes lazily rolled over to Itachi before sluggishly blinking. His blinking made him more tired and it became harder to open his eyes after closing them. Itachi put an arm on the top of the wheel and rested  
his head on it. Naruto swore he saw liquid fall from behind his arm before he was pulled into sleep.


	15. Suna

A groan filled Naruto's room as he woke up. It was quickly cut short as the sound pained him. Blue eyes refused to reveal themselves as natural light gave him pain behind them. He dug himself into his blankets and tried to force himself to fall asleep  
again. Eventually the boy flopped an arm over to his side table. His hands found two small and strange objects. Tan fingers sluggishly played with them for a while before Naruto finally cracked an eye. Screaming retinas found a glass of water while  
noticing the pills his fingers played with. Lazily the boy popped them into his mouth without any thought and tried to drink the water. Because he was laying down, the process didn't end well. Naruto lied drenched in the sheets until he needed to  
go to the bathroom. He made his way clumsily to the bathroom and relieved himself. A growl released from his empty stomach as the boy walked towards the bed again. With a sigh the carried ghosted to the kitchen. Surprisingly only Sasuke sat at the  
table with a bowl of cereal. Naruto rubbed his face as his body lead him to food.

"You're wet." Sasuke noted before taking another bite.

"I had a really good dream." Naruto replied as he poured himself some Frosted Flakes.

"Itachi won't come out of his study. Why?"

"Why do you assume that I did something?" Naruto joined the other at the table.

"Because only you could fuck up that badly. What happened?"

"Dude, I don't remember. Ask me when my brain isn't trying to escape my head."

"If I was your brain I would try to escape too."

"Asshole."

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

"Moron." Pause.

"Douchebag."

"Wow. You had to downsize your comebacks?" Sasuke finished his food and stood to put his dishes in the sink. Naruto rubbed his temple.

"Look, I'm hungover. Don't expect to much out of me."

"I never expect anything out of you." The tiger began to walk towards an exit.

"Don't be an ass." Naruto grumbled.

"Fix whatever it is you did. He will be in there for weeks." With that said, Sasuke left the kitchen to his own personal endeavors. Naruto finished his food with much sloth and followed Sasuke's actions by putting his dishes in the sink. As he returned  
to his room he ran a hand through his hair. The stupid hangover should leave after a few hours of he drank a lot of water. The empty cup became his best friend as he had filled it up a few times in the bathroom and drank it between dozing periods.  
Naruto reminisced on the night before as his mind became less foggy. He remembered it fondly until he remembered the car ride home- or rather the time he was awake during the ride home. Eyes shot open and the boy flailed to his bedside table. Opening  
the drawer where he kept the papers that had the accounts of those in the massacre. Blue eyes were met with an empty drawer. Naruto mentally screamed. The boy scrambled out of his bed and ran down the stairs and to the study. He stopped outside the  
door, his insides churning and his heart beating rapidly. Slowly he reached forward and opened the door.

Itachi sat at his desk directly across from the door. He was looking at some papers with tired eyes. The man had done almost all of his work for the next week, but he didn't want to stop and have to live with his own thoughts so he worked. His black eyes  
raised to meet the eyes of the blonde who stood at the door. He didn't say a thing as the boy drew closer.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said finally. His heart clenched at the silence he received, but he continued,"I saw them in the archives and-"

"You were in the archives?" Itachi growled as he put down the paper he was previously looking at.

"Well, ya... Sasuke and I were trying to shift, but I couldn't and he found a seal or something with ancient words or something so we went to the archives to figure it out and I saw them there. They stuck out like a sore thumb so I picked them up. I only  
got to the back of page four though." Naruto rambled helplessly. He drew into himself more as his words left his mouth as he saw the Uchiha's face harden.

"I understand your curiosity, but this is unacceptable. You are not to enter the archives or read Uchiha classified documents." Naruto flinched at the glare bestowed upon him. It was serious, cold, and far scarier than Sasuke's. The hair on tan arms raised  
at the feeling of the room temperature dropping.

"I'm sorry." Squeaked the carrier.

"Naruto-" a generic ring tone cut off Itachi's next sentence. As the man grabbed his phone he looked at the caller ID. Before answering he pointed at the blonde,"we aren't finished." He answered and listened intently. "Okay." Was the only word he said  
before hanging up. Itachi then gazed at the blonde in front of him,"looks like we are taking a trip to Suna. There has been a terrorist at your old workplace." Narutos face contorted.

"How do you know it was where I worke- wait we're not in Suna right now?" Azure eyes widened.

"We are in Konoha. Your name was written on the wall along with the rest of the nine." Itachis face was without emotion perfectly reflecting his words. The blonde had to put his hands on the desk for balance.

"How far away is it?"

"A day in a car, but we will take the a plane so maybe an hour and a half." Itachi almost glared at the hands on his desk.

"Wow. My time perception was really off." Mumbled Naruto as he tried to process the new information.

"Yes, well you have a terrorist group after you, so we will focus on that for now. You will be the only other carrier besides Gaara Subaku on sight so be glad."

"Why Ichiraku?"

"We don't know. They might need you to shed some light on it as they investigate." Naruto nodded and retrieved his hands and wrapped them around himself unsure of how he should take the news,"go rest up. We will leave tomorrow. We will also finish  
our former conversation later, but just know you are on thin ice right now." Itachi began his work again. The shaken carrier walked out of the room soundlessly.

Naruto spent the rest of the day in his room. He didn't know what to do or how to stop the aching in his chest. The only way he knew how to do correctly was working out, so that's what he did. The rest of the day consisted of planks, Russian oblique twists,  
crunches, push-ups, and any other exercise he could think of ranging from squats to jumping jacks. Eventually he took a shower and found his way to bed. He slept the whole night hopping that the day before was some elaborate nightmare.

* * *

"Why can't I go?" A fuming Sasuke followed Itachi through the house.

"Because you need to hold down the fort here." The older brother said easily.

"The fort is not a weak thing built with twigs, it can hold up for the two days we would be gone. There is a deeper reason. Why can't I go?"

"There is no deeper reason. You are needed here." Sasuke rounded on Itachi and stopped in front of him.

"What happened with Naruto?"

"Nothing of your concern. But I do wonder when you were going to tell me that you took him into the archive." The older side stepped his brother and continued to walk towards the stairs.

"He has a seal written in the jinjuriki language. He is literally a tailed beast-he could have more than one tail. Do know what that means?" After the question Itachi finally turned to his brother.

"Yes. Why do you think I brought him here? Why do you think I offered engagement? It was not solely because he can give us children. If that was the case, then I would have brought in Sakura or some other desperate girl." Itachi's words were icy.

"Why didn't I know?" Sasuke brushed off the anger rising between them and kept his voice low.

"Because you are way too power hungry. Or maybe because you needed to find real feelings for him before you see him as a means of making you stronger."

"That's absurd."

"Is it? Now if you could excuse me, Naruto and I have a flight to get ready for." Itachi left leaving Sasuke on the stairs. The younger brother growled and stomped to Narutos room. Ripping the door open he barged in on a packing blonde.

"Hey, Sasuke. You okay? You look a bit pissed." Naruto paused his sloppy folding and looked at the tiger with his goofy smile.

"You didn't fix it." Sasuke stood a good yard from the tan boy with a scowl.

"fix wha-"

"Your beef with Itachi. Now the dick is moody. I'm suffering for it." Sasuke came closer to the guilty carrier.

"Look, I tried. He's not easy to make peace with. Don't get pissed at me if the outcome wasn't what you wanted." Naruto answered his eyes locked with the black ones boring into him.

"It's your fault he won't let me go to Suna with you guys."

"Why do you care if you go or not?" They were inches apart by this point and were staring each other down- or rather Sasuke was staring Naruto down who was staring a few degrees up as the tiger was much taller. They inched closer as anger grew taught.  
Dark eyes darted from hard ocean pools to pink parted lips and back. Blonde eyebrows drew together and he might have said something had Sasuke not put his lips on his.

Sasuke's eyes slipped closed and lips were soft while they were firmly pressed onto the shocked teen. Blue eyes bugged out and the tan boy tensed as the other pulled away. It was too short. Naruto whipped the pale man around as he turned away and brought  
their lips into contact again. This time his eyes were closed and he was ready. The feeling that ignited in both of them was more than just a few sparks- it was like lightning shot through them. The kiss deepened with the twist of the tigers'  
head. Naruto followed suit moving his head in the opposite direction. As if they were on the same wavelength, both of them opened their mouths and began a game of tonsil hockey. Tan hands found their homes, one buried in in the hair of the Uchiha's  
black hair and the other gripped the front of his shirt. Sasuke on the other hand had both of his hands around the carriers waist. Mouths smacked and tongues methodically danced against one another. The blonde won a shiver as he dragged his soft pink  
muscle across the roof of the pale boys mouth. To one up the other, the tiger nibbled the others' bottom lip extracting a faint groan. At the beautiful sound that was made Sasuke abruptly pulled away and looked at the savoring blonde who took a few  
seconds to open his eyes. Dark eyes devoured the sight, but looked away as soon as blue was revealed. Before a word was said the younger brother left the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked the room breathlessly.

* * *

It had taken forever for Naruto to get his shit together. The younger Uchiha had scrambled his mind. Every time the blonde begun to be even remotely productive his mind shot back to Sasuke. He eventually walked out of his room still a bit dazed and walked  
down the stairs carryon in toe. Itachi was in the downstairs living room with his own luggage.

"Alright. I guess we're going?" Naruto asked wanting more details as to what the plan was.

"Yes. We have the private jet prepared, we can leave at any time now." Itachi replied walking towards the door,"oh, it does tend to get chilly so please do wear this." Pale hands pulled out the beanie that Naruto had knocked off while he had dirty danced  
with the older brother."you had dropped it at the club." Naruto grabbed it and put it on. His feelings for both men were very jumbled. He felt very confused as he followed the clan leader out the door.


	16. Crime scene

Naruto was disturbingly quiet on the plane. He was so absorbed in thought; what did Sasuke's kiss mean? The boy wracked his brain. Eventually after reliving it in his mind a few times he came to ask himself what would be next. Would he choose between  
brothers or have them try to win him over? More terrifying- what was the rest of his life going to look like. He was not one to just be the little wife of wealthy politician- Naruto was tired of being the insignificant spec who was occasionally used.  
Now with his newly revealing inheritance he was getting the chance to make something of himself. He had always thought he would live and die in the streets where he was doomed to have been dropped in. Everything was happening so fast and he needed  
to make a move before he was trapped in a corner.

"If you think any harder you might hurt yourself." Itachi noted as he flipped a page in a thick book. The blonde jumped lightly as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"You sound like Sasuke." Naruto grumbled.

"Where do you think he got it from?" Another page was turned as black eyes studied the contents. A scuff was thrown at the Uchiha who did not react to it.

"I've been damned to a house of assholes." Blue eyes rolled with humor as he searched for something to entertain him. There was a T.V. but he was never one for it- it just never hooked him especially with the shittastic reality show that ungracefully  
droned out of the thing. After a troubled sigh Naruto asked,"how long till we land?"

"We have twenty minutes." Came the short to the point reply.

"Itachi..?"

"Hn."

"What happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything."

"Well, put simply- you messed up. After a few weeks of being the house you achieved pissing me off. I make a point to keep my cool about issues as it is never as bad as it seems at first, but you gone and done it." Itachi's words were too calm as he continued  
to look at the book in his lap.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Naruto studied the tiger across from him with a small hint of worry.

"Do absolutely nothing. Simply keep to yourself and you won't have any issues."

"Why is the massacre such a big ordeal?"

"Almost all the clan's children died along with the clan head and his wife- my family. It's going to be an ordeal every time it is brought up." Itachi kept his eyes in the book, but it was obvious that he didn't want to look up. Blue eyes continued to  
lay into the brown haired man.

"I didn't know that." Naruto said quietly,"but that's my point exactly. I don't know a lot about clans and don't know about your clan at all so how the hell am I suppose to know what my boundaries are? The more informed I am the less likely I am to fuck  
something up."

"All you need to know is that you shouldn't be bringing up tragedies every chance you get. Nor should you be stealing classified documents." Black eyes finally looked up. They were like soulless black holes that would eat everything in its path should  
anything cross it. A chill ran down the spine of the carrier.

"That's fair, but maybe if I wasn't in the dark on everything I wouldn't turn to taking whatever I find on topics I don't understand." Naruto stood his ground against the icy glare.

"Okay. You want to know what's going on, yes?" After a nod the clan leader continue,"I offered a political engagement to you. I gave you a choice of who you are to chose out of kindness. This is not a concrete thing. I could change my mind at any point  
and simply leave you or I could just marry you off because that is the power I hold. You are unclaimed with no clan. What this means is that under my clans political power you do as I say. I am saying that you keep to yourself and stop trying to snoop  
around- you will do as I tell you or there will be ramifications. Consider this a warning." Itachi turned back to his book after a tense moment and flipped the page his face void of any expression. He almost lost composer as a tan mass suddenly got  
up and leaned in as close as he could get to Itachi with a table in the way.

"I understand our predicament here and I am vastly grateful for your hospitality, but don't think for one second that I am just another pawn to be used for political power. I am a human just like everyone else, don't you fucking dare disrespect me and  
my basic rights. I'm absolutely done with that kind of dumbass treatment. You will not control my life." Naruto looked seriously at the fuming Uchiha leader who looked up at him with furious eyes.

"I'm done with this conversation." Itachi said standing his ground with a fierce amount of power exuding from his dormant animal form. The carrier clenched his teeth and stormed off to the bathroom were he struggled with the urge to destroy things. He  
was so close to finding out about himself and people who want to become his family. Suddenly an intense bare feeling overtook him and he felt unwelcome at the Uchiha residence for the first time. Briefly the blonde wondered if he could go back to  
his apartment. A plan began to formulate in his head.

* * *

Naruto emerged out of the bathroom and sat in the nearest seat to the luxurious door; he didn't want to be next to the older brother. They exited separately. First Itachi then the carrier. No eye contact was made with one another and clan escorts  
and body guards stayed between them. They arrived at Ichiraku within ten minutes of landing. An investigation was heavily weighed on the restaurant. The outward appearance looked fine, but caution tape still surrounded the outside perimeter. A thoroughly  
confused blonde was let under the tape by police. Itachi was caught up by an officer and they began a conversation.

"Are you.. Uh. Naruto?" A man with silver hair asked.

"Ya." Naruto replied curtly.

"Yes, we have questions for you and bodies to identify." The voice was much too chipper for the situation. Blue eyes scanned the investigator. He wore all black a strange black mask over his face. He held a large binder which held all of his attention  
so that the azure eyes of the carrier wouldn't get caught looking over the other. Naruto noticed the cop badge hanging off of his waist and returned his gaze at the binder.

"Why do I need to be here. Why not at a morgue or something. Isn't that how it works? Pictures or something rather than putting me in danger by having me walk into the sight of the terrorist attack?" Deadpanned the boy.

"Yes, well we can't move the body and certain details can't be captured by camera or we would've done this in a different way. Can you tell me why your last name isn't on file here?"

"I was given Uzumaki as a last name from the government and I don't accept it- it is just a random name they slapped on me. It holds no value so I don't keep it." They began to walk towards the entrance of the Asian restaurant.

"So then why keep Naruto?"

"It was what I was given by my parents."

"How do you know?"

"Does this really even matter?"

"No, I was just curious. Anyway, you worked here, correct?" Naruto nodded at the others question as they entered," great. So can you confirm that this is the restaurant owner's daughter?" The man motioned to an gory pile of artfully placed limbs and intrails.

"Where is her dad?"

"Missing."

"Why can't you move.. All this?"

"we can't move her or the place will collapse" as they walked towards the red mess. Her head was recognizable and purposefully so as it lay on top of the unidentifiable pile of meaty body. What skin was left was a bit furrier than a normal living being  
would have. The sight made Naruto sick not because of the blood, but because someone had written his name with a combination of blood and body parts. It was a personal on him. His throat went dry as a disconnect affirmation of her identity left him.  
The boy knew he was never liked, but to go to such an extent. It was then he noticed that her lifeless head had clear strings coming out of the back of it.

"What is that?" Naruto asked inaudibly.

"That's why we can't move her. It's nine strings attached to various bombs. If we touch them they'll go off. We haven't located all the bombs yet, but the ones we have are intricate and are posing an issue for our bomb squad. Do you have any idea what  
this is simplicity of?" The silver haired man asked his single showing eye looked intently at the other.

"The nine..? The nine carriers which includes me. But why now? They could have got me just a few weeks ago." Blue eyes refused to blink at the reality that was all too real. He shook his head lightly in disbelief.

"We believe it has something to do with your heat." The investigator supplied.

"Can we leave now?" Asked Naruto who was sifting information in his head. Wordlessly the exited the scene. Itachi walked to the two with no expression.

"Akatsuki." The clan head said curtly. A conversation seemed to have been had between the two men before Itachi turned to the carrier,"we will stay with the Subaku's tonight. It's too dangerous to leave right now. We will leave in the morning." Naruto  
turned to the investigator.

"Do you think they did something to my old apartment?" When a shake of the head was given Naruto shrugged and walked towards a retreating Itachi," hey, who are the Subaku's?"

"The president of this country."

"You're serious? I thought that- the president?! Holy shit!" Naruto stumbled feeling very ill prepared for such a meeting.

"Gather yourself." Itachi threw over his shoulder.

They did not go straight to the Subaku house. They waked into a cafe for some food and a cool drink.

"So, uh... Do you know anymore about what's going on than I do?" Naruto asked awkwardly from his side of the booth.

"No." Answered the clan head.

"Bullshit." Blue eyes were hard as they looked at the man as he took a sip from his coffee. Naruto never got a reply or any words at all as they cleared their presence from the small cafe. The small interaction with the Uchiha placed distrust in his heart.  
How much was he holding back on and why was he doing so? These questions pestered the blonde as they made their way through the city. He felt a gap form between them that he felt had probably been there for a longer time than he wanted to recognize.

* * *

 _I know I said I wouldn't put my 2 cents in, but I think this is pretty important to say._

 __

 _I'm so sorry for the time gap between updates, but I've been really busy. I should be updating a lot better from now on. Since I am writing some things down I just want to thank you all for being so awesome and supportive! I really love reading your comments and would love to hear from you some more. Your opinions do effect where the story goes, so if you would like to write what you think should happen next orlittle theorys as to what Itachi is hiding or what Naruto's seal is then please do, cause I barely know what the hell I'm doing XD haha_

 __

 _Anyway I'll stop now._


End file.
